Reverse
by Usamimi - sama
Summary: Tsuna wakes up in a world where everything around him seems normal, but the people around him aren't. Just what happened while he was asleep? ( Tsuna x Hibari )
1. A New World

Tsuna woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, and to his mother yelling. _Morning so soon?_ he thought and got out of bed, rubbing his head a little. He walked over to his closet to change into his uniform, only to find a small tear in his pants. _Now when did that get there? I guess it'll have to do...  
"_Tsuna onii-chan, Mama is calling for you, and I think she's really mad."  
 _Onii-chan?_ The brunette looks down and sees Lambo pulling at his pant leg.  
"HIE! Lambo, don't go making a mess of my room again, it's really hard to explain the explosions to mom!" he exclaims and backs away, only to fall on his butt.  
"Tsuna onii-chan, you know that I don't even touch anything in your room." the little boy says and walks out of the room.  
Lambo is being polite? Now that's unusual, maybe Reborn did something to him. Speaking of Reborn, where was he anyway? Tsuna just shrugs and makes his way down the stairs.

"Good morning." he says, taking his seat at the table.  
"You little brat, it's about time you woke up." his mother snaps and gives him a slap on the head.  
"HIIIIEEE! What's up with you, mom?" Tsuna asks rubbing the spot where he was hit.  
"What's up with me? I'm here working my ass off for you in the morning and you do nothing you piece of garbage, now get to school. We have to waste our money for it." the mother scolds, holding a spoon as if she was going to stab her son.  
"HIE I'm off, I'm off!" the boy says dashing out of the house, taking a piece of bread with him. _What happened to mom? She's usually cheerful all the time..._

The way to school was normal, besides the fact that people seemed to move out of Tsuna's way whenever he walks by. He looks behind him to see if there was someone else, but nothing. When there was a window in sight, he walks up to it and checks if he looked weird or if there was something on his uniform. Nothing out of the ordinary. _It's probably my imagination._

"Good morning, boss!"  
Tsuna turns around and sees Gokudera waving at him. Well, at least he seemed normal.  
"Good morning, Gokudera-kun." he says and smiles in return, "Don't you usually call me 'Tenth' though?"  
"'Tenth'? Now why would I call you that? Unless you want me to... Tenth." Gokudera says.  
"Ah! It's fine, it's fine. I was just wondering, that's all." Tsuna replies, waving his hands a little, "Anyway, let's get to school, we're going to be late at this rate."

The two walk together to school with no conversation what-so-ever. It was strange since Gokudera usually likes to talk to his Jyuudaime a lot on the way to school. It was even weirder when he blushes every time he is greeted by a girl, usually he would respond with a glare or a "Tch".  
"Hey you two! You guys are late." a disciplinary committee member shouts at them at the school gates. Both Tsuna and Gokudera scream like girls and jump a few feet into the air, "Please don't hurt us!" Tsuna shouts. The man just realizes that it was Tsuna and bows down to him. A complete 90 degree angle, impressive. "Sawada-sama! I didn't realize that it was you, please forgive me."  
 _What the heck is going on?!_ Tsuna thought, "Uh... okay?"  
"Thank you, Sawada-sama!" the guy says and runs off in fear, leaving a trail of dust behind him along the way.  
"W-what was that about?"

"As expected from our boss, even the disciplinary committee members fear you." Gokudera says and chuckles from behind Tsuna.  
"Um... Gokudera-kun, just exactly what did I do to make them behave like that in front of me?"  
"Oh that-" the silver haired male was cut off by the school bell ringing, "Crap, we're going to be late!"

* * *

A/N : So here's a new story for you guys! This story was requested by a friend of mine so I decided to give it a shot. I hope you will enjoy it.

As always, please leave a review and stay tuned for the next update!

Usamimi out! (AKA Lunch Box if you didn't know XD)


	2. Demon Teacher, Nice Prefect

Just what the hell is wrong with this world? First his mom acts like a jerk, Gokudera is all sensitive, everyone including the people of he disciplinary committee fears him, and now the demon from hell itself, also known as Reborn, is his teacher. Even though he was still in his Arcobaleno form, the little guy still manages to bring hell like always. When a student got one of his questions wrong, the poor guy got catapulted from his seat and out of the window. It's really a wonder how he school keeps him as a teacher, and why do they even bother with repairs if the class is going to be a mess again.  
"Oi, Reborn! That's going too far, he'll get hospitalized a this rate!" Tsuna shouts and stands from his seat.  
"S-Sawada is defending somebody, this is rare!" a female student says from one of the back row seats.  
"Reborn? Who is that? My name is Mr. Boreen!" the baby says and throws his chalkboard eraser at poor Tsuna who barely dodged did.  
"HIE Reborn, enough already!"  
Before 'Mr. Boreen' could throw something else, the class was saved by the bell. Everyone got up from their seat and ran for the door, not wanting to be with the Spartan for even a second longer.

Just as Tsuna was about to leave with them, Reborn stops him, "You're not going anywhere, Sawada."  
"HIE!" he squeaks in response. "Good luck, boss." Gokudera whispers and runs out of the class. The brunette backs away from the Arcobaleno as much as possible, eventually meeting the wall at the back of the class.  
"Just how do you know who I am?" Reborn asks and Leon climbs on his shoulder.  
"What do you mean how?! You're my Spartan-self-proclaimed-number-one-hitman-tutor!" Tsuna says, pushing himself further against the wall.  
"Hm, I don't know about the self-proclaimed and tutor part. But it looks like I'll have to eliminate you." the hitman says and takes his Leon gun, aiming it at Tsuna's head. His finger was ready to pull the trigger any moment now.  
"W-w-wait, wait, wait, stop! So you mean you aren't training me to be Vongola's next boss?"  
Reborn puts the gun down, "Ah, so you're not the Sawada I know..."  
 _Finally someone figures it out!_ the boss thinks and sighs, sinking to the floor. However, Reborn places the gun against the boy's forehead.  
"EH?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"You must be one of those illusionists I've been hearing about. I never thought that I would meet one so soon. Now, where's the real Sawada?" he demands, pressing the gun further.  
"J-Just let me explain, and put the gun down!"  
The baby thinks for a second, "Alright, one minute. Talk."

Tsuna explains his situation as fast as he could, talking about how people were acting weird around him, how the people he knew are now different, and a tiny bit of information of the world he is supposed to be in right now. Reborn takes a moment for the information to process and lets Leon transform back into his chameleon form, "You don't seem to be lying."  
"Ahh, that's good to hear. Do you think you can help me get back?" Tsuna asks, placing a hand on his chest to feel how fast his heart was beating.  
"That will be impossible. I've never heard of a phenomenon like this before." Reborn said, sitting on one of the students' desks.  
"Eh? There has to be a way. If I can come here, then there should be a way to go back to my world."  
Reborn again stays silent, staying deep in thought, "I'll help you find a way then."  
Tsuna looks up at him, "Really?"  
"Of course. I haven't encountered something this interesting in a while, and the me of your world is supposed to be training you, not the other Sawada. I wouldn't want my reputation to be ruined, even if it doesn't affect me now."  
 _S-so he's been thinking of himself this whole time..._ Tsuna says in his mind, "Thank you, Reborn!"  
"No problem, I _am_ the world's number one hitman."  
"Again with the number one thing." Tsuna mumbles.  
"Hm? I couldn't hear you so you're going to have to speak up." Reborn says and transforms Leon into a gun.  
"N-Nothing, I didn't say anything! See ya!" the boy says and rushes out of the classroom as fast as he could.

While running through the halls, Tsuna bumps into someone, "Ah, I'm sorry!" When he looks up, the person he ran into was no other than Yamamoto. Though instead of having that cheerful look on his face, his expression was gloomy, "Oh, Sawada. Fancy meeting you here..." he says showing no emotion at all in his voice, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some place to be." the guy continues and continues to walk to his destination, not glancing once at Tsuna. _He's the complete opposite of the Yamamoto I know!_ Tsuna thought and walked through the halls, sure that Reborn isn't chasing after him. As usual, people were avoiding him and moving out of his way. When he looked at one student he ran away screaming like a girl. Why though?  
"It's Namimori's head delinquent, Sawada. Move away!" another student says and runs off with their friend. Well that answers that question.

"Tsuna-san!" now that voice sounds eerily familiar. It sent shivers down said boy's spine.

When he turns around to look, he could see Hibari walking toward him, "HIE, HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna exclaims and runs, only to trip for the second time that day. Hibari walks over to him and kneels beside him, "Mou, Tsuna-san, were you in a fight again? That's the fifth time this week! Though it's unlike you to run away from one... A new strategy maybe?" he says and checks Tsuna's face for any sign of injury. _What's up with this Hibari-san?!,_ "Ah! You have a bruise on your arm I have to treat it." the prefect says and drags the boy off to the clinic.

* * *

"This should do it, you had a bruise on your leg too." Hibari says and puts ointment on Tsuna's arm and knee. The air conditioning made the skin where the ointment was cold.  
"Thanks Hibari-san." the brunette says and smiles, making the other blush, "Ts-Tsuna-san, did something happen? You usually call me Kyoya."  
"I do?" he says, pointing to himself.  
"You're being silly again." the prefect says and places a kiss on Tsuna's lips, making his eyes widen.  
"HIE! What are you doing?!"  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"Y-You just kissed me!"  
"Eh? But isn't that normal?" Hibari asks and tilts his head.  
 _Just what did the me of this world do to Hibari-san to make him like this?_ Was Tsuna's last thought before he fainted, leaving Hibari confused. "It looks like I have to drag him to the reference room again..." he says and slings Tsuna's arm over his shoulders, then walking out of the clinic.

* * *

A/N : And done! In case you didn't know, Hibari will be an uke in his story XD I really enjoy writing this story so far, and I hope you enjoy reading it!

As always, please leave a review and stay tuned for the next update.

Usamimi out!


	3. The Other Side (Tsuna's World)

"Oh, Tsu-kun, you're up early today!" Nana says and turns from the cutting board to her son who was coming down the stairs, "Ara, what's wrong? Did something happen?"  
Tsuna looked at his mother with an annoyed expression, his eye twitching a little, "What are you, drunk?" he says and takes a piece of toast with him, spreading some butter on it. Nana looks at the boy, clearly confused, "You know I don't keep alcohol here because of the kids, Tsu-kun!" she says and hands him a bento.  
"Whatever, I'm off." Tsuna snatches the bento from his mother's grasp and puts it in his bag, then walking out of the house.  
"Stay safe!" she says, "My, this must be his rebellious stage" she continues, placing a hand on her cheek. _Tsu-kun is growing so fast~_

While walking to school, Lambo appears out of nowhere and starts being annoying like always.  
"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, play with me!" the cow kid shouts and blocks the brunette's way.  
"Haaaah? What did you just call me you fuckin' cow?" Tsuna says and glares down at Lambo.  
"Gupyah!" was all the poor kid could say before running back to the house crying for Nana.  
"Tch. How annoying." Tsuna mutters and continues to make his way to school. Not even the chihuahua that would chase him dared to mess with him. Whenever people looked his way or greeted him, he responded to all of them with a cold glare. _What the hell is up with these people?_ he thought.

"Tenth!" shouted a familiar voice. Gokudera runs up to Tsuna and flings his arm around his shoulders, "How are you doing today? Any people I need to take care of for you?"  
"Did I give you permission to touch me? And 'Tenth', what kind of name is that? I'm number one dammit." Tsuna grumbles and sends yet another glare to Gokudera, who released him and immediately shut up. _Maybe he's in a bad mood,_ the bomber thought.

"Yo, Tsuna and Gokudera!" Yamamoto greets and walks up beside Tsuna.  
"Oh, Takeshi. Are you finally taking antidepressants like I told you to?" said Tsuna who smirked at Yamamoto.  
"Hm? But I'm not having any problems with my health at all, why would I need them?" the baseball fanatic laughs.  
"Whatever"  
The trio walk to school with not much conversation. Well, only Gokudera and Yamamoto talked. Tsuna stayed quiet the whole way. On the way, Gokudera thought that the real Tsuna had been probably abducted by aliens since he'd been acting weird, but Yamamoto assumed that he was practicing for a role in a play so he could get into character.

* * *

At the school gates, the prefects that would usually chase after Tsuna for not wearing his uniform properly or some other reasons got beat up by no other person than Tsuna himself.  
"Hm? You dare oppose my authority after what happened to you the last time? You pieces of trash have some nerve." the boy says, stepping on one of the members' back as if he was a king, "Whatever, I'm going now. You guys are just a waste of time to deal with." he says, making his way to the classroom. Meanwhile, Gokudera and Yamamoto stood in shock at the school entrance.  
"Hey, Gokudera. Do you know what's gotten into Tsuna lately?" Yamamoto asks, staring nervously at the knocked out disciplinary committee members.  
"I'm not so sure myself, but I have a suspicion that the Tenth might have been abducted by aliens..." Gokudera responds.

"Herbivores."

"Ah, what's up, Hibari!" Yamamoto waves at the head prefect, only to be ignored. Behind him, Kusakabe and another prefect were carrying stretchers to retrieve their fallen comrades. "Ho, so Sawada Tsunayoshi did this?" Hibari says and stares at his fallen subordinates in amusement.  
"That's none of your business." Gokudera snorts. Hibari turns to him, "Actually, Gokudera Hayato, it _is_ my business to take care of those who disturb the peace of my school." he says and walks away from them. He felt excited to take care of Sawada Tsunayoshi of all people, seeing as he got much stronger since the last time. Plus, it was hard to come across herbivores who dare to attack the disciplinary committee directly. Though he'll have to do it after school since Hibari didn't want to skip on his nap on the school roof.

* * *

"Uh... Sawada, can you please just answer the question?" the teacher says, rubbing his forehead. He was extremely annoyed that his student was going full delinquent on him. Especially Tsuna, who was already a lot to deal with as it is.  
"And why would I have to do that you bald freak?" Tsuna retorts, putting his legs on his desk. A few students snicker at the boy's comment, making a vein pop up on the teacher's head. "What did you just say about me, Sawada?!"  
Now the whole class burst into laughter. Nobody dared to mention the teacher's looks for a long time until Tsuna came along today. After a few seconds, the bell rings, signalling the end of class. Everybody got out of their seats, still laughing their butts off. "Alright, everybody out. You better change that attitude of yours, Sawada. Do you hear me?" the teacher points an accusing finger at Tsuna who was about to leave the class.  
"Yes, sensei~" he responds in a mocking tone, and then sticking his tongue out at the man, which made the teacher grow even more furious.  
"Get out of my sight, Sawada!"  
 _What a loser._

As the day went on, the teachers and students had to put up with Tsuna's attitude. It was fun at first, but now the delinquent personality was getting really annoying, even to Gokudera who was one himself. The people who dared to complain to Tsuna were either glared at, or beat up.  
"Sawada, that is enough, get out of class right this instant!" the teacher finally shouts.  
"Fine, it's almost lunch time anyway." Tsuna said, happily leaving the class.

Hibari was just finishing up some papers with Hibird singing the Namimori anthem when he heard the door to the reference room slide open. He was expecting to see Kusakabe, but Tsuna was there instead. "Come to fight early I see?" he says, taking out his tonfas and getting out of his seat.  
"Fight? I didn't know you had the guts to do so, Kyoya." replies Tsuna.  
Hibari walks towards the brunette, swinging at the brunette who barely dodges it. They continued around the room this way, with Hibari swinging his tonfas at Tsuna, and Tsuna dodging all the attacks effortlessly.  
"Kyoya actually wanting to hurt me? Now _this_ is interesting." Tsuna says while flipping Hibari onto the couch, and climbing on top of him right after, "It's actually kind of turning me on a bit."  
"Herbivore, I will bite you to death for such actions." the prefect threatens, narrowing his eyes a little. He was actually struggling to get out from the position he was in.  
"My, my how cute." Tsuna muses and caresses the man's cheek, then tilting his chin up, "But you'll have to do better than that to be dominant, Kyoya."

Before he knew it, Tsuna's lips were pressed to Hibari's, making the prefect struggle even more to push the brunette off of him. But it was useless because his Tsuna somehow has more strength than him. "Mm." Hibari grunts as Tsuna bit at his neck. He couldn't muster the strength to stuggle anymore, it was taking all his will power to not let any noise escape from him. Just as the brunette was about to lift up Hibari's vest, a voice interrupts them.

"It looks like you're having fun harassing your cloud guardian there, Tsuna."  
"Hm, I didn't expect to meet you in a situation like this, Mr. Boreen." Tsuna says and gets off Hibari, whose face was dusted with pink. He did his best to hide it though.  
"Ciaossu." Reborn says, coming out from some hidden door in the reference room, "Mind telling me where the real Tsuna is?" he asks.  
"What do you mean? I am Tsuna, I don't get you people."  
The infant points a gun at his 'student', who didn't even flinch at the sight of a weapon, "The real Tsuna would have been scared out of his wits by now, he doesn't come to the reference room just to molest Hibari of all people, and the real Dame-Tsuna also does not call me Mr. Boreen."  
"That's a cute toy you have there." Tsuna says, ignoring everything that Reborn just said, "And for the record, Kyoya here is my lover." he continues and snakes an arm around Hibari's waist.  
"I don't remember such a thing, Herbivore." Hibari says and finally whacks Tsuna on the head with his tonfa as hard as he could.  
"Whaaaaat?! Does that mean you're breaking up with me, Kyoya?!" the brunette says with puppy dog eyes, "Ever since I woke up, everybody has been acting all weird! Is this some kind of cruel prank? A nightmare? Arggghhh." he rambles on.

Reborn keeps his gun and concludes, "This Tsuna is the real one alright, but he's not from our world."  
"What are you talking about, infant?" Hibari asks, though his face didn't show any interest. He was more concerned about biting the rambling Tsuna to death.  
"We'll discuss this matter at Tsuna's house. Right now, this Tsuna has to get to class." Reborn says and walks out of the reference room. Tsuna soon follows and sends a wink to his 'lover'.

 _How did I fall submissive to a herbivore like that?_

* * *

A/N : Seme Tsuna is here! Hope you enjoy it so far, I'll be switching worlds throughout the whole story. I'll mostly be focusing on the new world though so sorry if you want to see more of this one hehe...

As always, leave a review and stay tuned for the next update!

Usamimi out!


	4. He's My Boyfriend?

_Where am I?_

"Ah, you're awake."

 _I had this weird dream... I was in another world where everybody was different, and worst of all, Hibari-san kissed me._

"Tsuna-san?"

The boy immediately woke up from his sleep. "Hi-Hibari-san?! Don't bite me to death!" Tsuna pleads to the prefect. "Bite you to death? What does that mean?" Tsuna sighs, "So it wasn't a dream..." The two were in the disciplinary committee office, or the reference room. Hibari sat at his desk, and Tsuna was currently sitting on the couch. Outside, the sky had already turned orange, which meant it was already late. School was over a long time ago. How would his mother react considering she's all scary in this world? The thought sent shivers through Tsuna's body.

"Are you alright? You've been staring off into space for a while." Hibari asks.  
"Oh, I'm alright." Tsuna says, snapping out of his daze, "Hey, Hibari-san, can you tell me why you kissed me out of the blue?"  
"Hm? I'm your boyfriend. What else could it be?" the raven haired boy answers, tilting his head a little. Tsuna sat frozen on the couch with his face as red as a tomato, "B-B-B-B-B-BOYFRIEND?" he finally exclaims.  
"That's right." Hibari replies with a smile, a bit too cutely for Hibari Kyoya, well, that's what Tsuna thinks anyway. How in the world did he get in a relationship with Hibari Kyoya of all people? Didn't the Tsuna of this world love Sasagawa Kyoko? Speaking on Kyoko, he had not met her yet.  
"Hibari-san... From where I come from, we aren't in a relationship..." the brunette explains.  
"What do you mean? You aren't breaking up with me, are you?" Hibari asks, tears filling his eyes.  
"No no no no no no, that's what I meant!" Tsuna says waving his hands, "It's a long story you see..."

Hibari gets up from his desk to sit beside Tsuna on the couch while he explains about parallel worlds and how he got here today. He then proceeded to talk about how everyone was different from his world, since Hibari was curious.  
"Ah, so that's why you were so scared of me." he says, "I'm sorry for beating you guys, on my other self's behalf." the prefect the proceeds to mess with Tsuna's fluffy hair, which made the boy blush a little.  
"It's no problem at all! Although he really is scary..."  
Hibari giggles a bit, "So have you found a clue on how to go back?"  
"Oh, not yet, but Reborn is helping me out."  
"Who's Reborn?"  
"Ah! Nobody, just an acquaintance of mine... Oh, Hibari-san, would you mind telling me about what I'm like in this world?"  
Hibari places a finger to his lips and thinks, "Hm, what do I say... Basically, you're the leader of a group of Namimori's most fearful delinquents. So that means everyone is afraid of you. Me, Mr. Boreen, and your mother as an exception."  
 _S-So it's basically delinquent Vongola... I'm still some kind of boss in this world._ Tsuna thought and sweat dropped, "Who do I lead, exactly?"  
"Um, there's Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, and the disciplinary committee and a few people from Kokuyo as allies." Hibari says while counting off with his fingers.  
"I sound like a tyrant a little hehehe." Tsuna mumbles.  
"Eh? You're wrong! Even though you're scary on the ouside, the people of your group are actually people you helped. Like how you saved Gokudera Hayato from some bullies that time. Though you don't show it, you really care for other people, th-that's one of the reasons that I fell in love with you." the prefect says and blushes like mad, "You're really cool Tsuna-san, despite what you think of yourself."  
"I see..." Tsuna says and also blushes, "Anyway, do you know anything about my mother? She's a totally different person."

"Ah, that. At first your mother wasn't like that at all, she was a very kind lady. But she changed after she and your father divorced."  
"That's horrible!' Tsuna says. Hibari nods, "Even though your father is helping to pay for your school fees, your mother has to work hard to support you guys."  
"So that's why she seems so stressed..."  
It was awkwardly silent for minutes, the two didn't know what to talk about after that conversation. "We should probably get going, Hibari-san." Tsuna says and gets up from the couch. Just as he was about to leave, Tsuna just realized that he had forgotten his bag in he class, "Hibari-san, do you happen to have the keys to my class? I kinda forgot my bag in there ehehe..." he said and twiddled his thumbs.  
"Oh, if you're talking about your bag, I've asked Kusakabe to leave it here." Hibari says and walks over to his desk and grabs Tsuna's bag.  
"Thanks" Tsuna smiles, which made the other blush yet again and shyly smile in return. It was rare for the other Tsuna to thank him and smile like that.

* * *

\- Time skip -

"I-I'm home." When Tsuna opens the door to his house, he sees his mother standing there with a spatula in her hand. She looked really furious. "Where the hell have you been?" she asks impatiently, tapping her foot.  
"Uh, I fainted in school so by the time I woke up, it was already late." he replies and braces himself just in case he was going to get hit. But nothing came.  
"Fine then... At lease you didn't cause any trouble today. Your dinner is on the table." she replies and turns back to walk to the kitchen.

As Tsuna sat at the table to eat, his mother walks over to the sink to wash the dishes. Remembering what Hibari had told him about his mother, he stops her, "Ah, mom, you can leave the dishes to me. You should go get some rest since you have to work hard for us and all."  
His mother looks at him in shock. Did her son just offer to help? Is he going crazy? But then, if she can get a little extra rest, then why not? "Fine, just don't break anything." she says and makes her way up the stairs. "Alright, leave it to me." Tsuna says and eats his dinner. Lambo comes down and takes a seaet next to him and greets his 'onii-chan'.

In her room, Nana couldn't help but smile a little. _Thanks, Tsu-kun._

* * *

A/N : Sorry for the late upload, today I woke up at like 2:30 in the afternoon because its summer and all hehe. So by the time I woke up I had to finish the other half of this chapter since I wrote it in advance yesterday. Hopefully I made it in time!

As always, leave a review and stay tuned for the next update.

Usamimi out!


	5. The Fight Part 1

"Good morning, boss!" Gokudera says and walks to Tsuna's desk. "Good morning Gokudera-kun." he replies. "There's a guy from another school that wants to challenge you, boss." Tsuna's eyes widen, "What?! T-Today?!". The other nods, "You always forget these things. Apparently the guy wants to take away your title." _This is horrible! I can' fight like this, my gloves and dying will pills are at my other home! Not that I want to use them on normal people..._ Tsuna thought, "Hey, Gokudera-kun, do I really have to go?" he asks nervously. "You could send another one of us to replace you, but don't you care about your reputation?" Gokudera replies. _I forgot that I have a huge reputation here, I wouldn't want to harm it even though it isn't actually me,_ "I'll think about it then." The silver haired boy nods and goes back to his seat. Right on time, the teacher comes into the class telling everybody to settle down, and to get their textbooks out.

When Tsuna looks around the class, everything seemed like what he's usually used to. Like home. Yamamoto fell asleep as soon as the lesson started as usual, Gokudera was writing something down (G letters probably), and Kyoko was attentively listening to the lesson. _Ah, Kyoko-chan! She's still as cute as ever._ Tsuna thought and unknowingly stares at his crush. He only realized it when the girl turned to him and sent him a glare as if saying "go to hell". Tsuna immediately pretended to take down notes, acting like nothing happened. _What's up with this Kyoko-chan?! Does she hate me or something?_

His suspicions were confirmed when he approached her after the class ended.

"I'm sorry for staring at you, Kyoko-chan. I didn't mean anything by it!" Tsuna says while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Whatever Sawada Tsunayoshi." Kyoko said rather coldly. The boy was taken back by this.  
"W-What's wrong, Kyoko-chan?"  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? I hate you Sawada! You're the reason my brother is in a hospital!" she shouts as tears started to form in her eyes. They were now the center of attention of the class, with people whispering and gossiping here and there.  
"Way to go, Sawada." Kurokawa Hana says and leads her friend out of the class to calm her down.

 _I put nii-san in a hospital?_ Tsuna thought and instantly felt guilty even though he doesn't know what exactly happened. The Ryohei he knew also got hurt in the many battles they've been through because he was involved with the Vongola. But this is the first time that Kyoko actually hated Tsuna for it.  
"What's wrong Sawada? You look down." Yamamoto says next to him, finally awake. _I could say the same for you_. was what Tsuna wanted to say, but he thought it's the best choice not to. "It's nothing, I was just wondering how nii-san got into the hospital." he replies.  
" _Nii-san_? Oh you mean Sasagawa-senpai? He got ambushed by a group of guys a few days ago. Apparently, his injuries were severe enough to land him in the ER (Emergency Room, just in case)." Yamamoto explains with a bored expression on his face.  
"That's terrible." mumbles Tsuna, "Who were the ones responsible?"  
"According to what I've heard, the same people that we're gonna fight today." Yamamoto replies before yawning and falling asleep on his desk once more.  
"EHHHH?!"

"Oi, Sawada, quiet down already. Class is about to start." a teacher says while writing on the board. The brunette utters and apology and heads back to his seat which was at the back of the class.

* * *

Reborn was just having a nice hot cup of expresso and reading the daily newspaper in the teacher's lounge. Everything was peaceful, and the smell of coffee relaxed him. Just as he was about to take a sip, a teacher interrupts him, "Mr. Boreen, there's a student that wants to see you."  
"Who is it?" he says, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He felt like shooting the guy. The teacher gulps, not sure if he's afraid of Reborn or the guy he's about to let in, "Sawada."  
"Alright then, be quick."  
The adult walks to the door and lets the brunette in, who came running to Reborn like a lost child. "Reborn! You have to help me I-"  
"Don't call me Reborn, I'm Mr. Boreen here." the infant says and secretly points a Leon gun at him.  
"HIE! Mr. Boreen, you have to help me. I'm in a really tight spot here." Tsuna kneels to the ground and begs Reborn. The teachers that were present stared in amazement at the pair. "S-Sawada is kneeling down to Mr. Boreen!" one of them whispers  
"Get up, you're drawing other people's attention, and help you how?" Reborn asks, setting his cup on the table.  
"I need you to come with me to this fight today and shoot a dying will bullet at me." Tsuna says softly so only the baby could hear, making him sigh. "Didn't the me from your world explain this to you before? I can't shoot you with the dying will bullet unless you have a dying wish. Otherwise it will actually kill you."  
"Ah, I totally forgot!" Tsuna says and puts his hands on his head in panic, "What do I do?! Help me Reborn!"

Tsuna gets kicked in the face by Reborn, "I told you it's _Mr. Boreen._ " He then hops back up to his chair, "Well, you're the head delinquent and apparently a mafia boss for a reason. Figure it out yourself. Now get out." the Arcobaleno says and again subtly points a gun at his student. "HIE, I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

 _Mou, what should I do?! I have nothing to fight with!_ Tsuna thinks and paces around his room. While walking around, he receives a text from Gokudera.  
 _"Boss, the fight will take place at the river. I hope to see you soon."  
_ "EH? They're already starting?! Oh man, I'm in trouble." Tsuna shouts and sits on his bed, hugging the pillow. When he lay down, his head came into contact with something hard. Getting up to look, he sees what looks like four rings attached to each other. _What are these? Knuckle braces? I think I saw this in some anime before._ the brunette thought and inspects the objects, then putting themon. After throwing a few punches, he decided that it will have to do, though he preferred to have a ranged weapon or to not do anything at all.

Tsuna got out of the house with no problems at all, Nana was still at work and Lambo was currently in a day care center. Apparently, the Tsuna of this world has not met I-pin or Fuuta yet, and Bianchi was probably in Italy or living somewhere else. As he drew nearer and nearer to his destination, Tsuna's heart started to beat faster and faster. He was already starting to quiver a little. When he got to the river, he could see a large group of people awaiting his arrival. His group was considerably smaller in number though.

"Boss, you came! Thank goodness." Gokuera says as Tsuna ran to meet up with his team.  
"Thought you were gonna ditch us, Sawada." Yamamoto adds in, carrying a baseball bat over his shoulders. _I guess this Yamamoto doesn't know Shigure Soen Ryu yet._ Looking around him, Tsuna saw that his team consisted of him, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and a few members of the disciplinary committee.  
"Hey, so these are all the people we have?" Tsuna asks.  
"Yep, we usually don't need a lot of people o deal with fights like these." Gokudera says and smiles proudly.

"You pieces of shit sure are cocky to bring this little to fight, underestimating your opponent?" a macho guy says and crosses his arms. He had regent hair like the disciplinary committee members (most of them anyway), except it was dyed blonde, and he wore a scowl on his face. By the look of his uniform, he was- "A high school student?" Gokudera finishes before I could. Dammit Tako Head.  
"That's right, and I don't understand how would I be inferior to some puny middle school kids." the man spat. Gokudera squeaks and hides behind Tsuna shaking. _Gokudera-kun really is completely different._ the brunette thought, and an image of the other Gokudera blowing up the people before them came to mind.

"Now how about we settle this once and for all? Charge!" the leader points towards Tsuna's group, and in seconds, a whole army was running towards them.

* * *

"He what?!" Hibari exclaims and slams his fists on the table. Kusakabe nods, "Yeah, it seems that Sawada-san and his group are having a fight with a group of high school delinquents." _This is bad, they're the people that put Sasagawa Ryohei in the emergency room. And this Tsuna-san looks like he's never been involved in a fight like this before.  
_ "Tell me he location, Kusakabe." Hibari says and gets up from his desk, walking over to a cabinet to retrieve something. _I never thought I would have to use these again._ The boy thought and nervously grabbed his two tonfas. "The fight will be by the river, Kyo-san." Kusakabe tells him before Hibari leaves. "Thanks, Kusakabe." he replies, walking out of the room with tonfas in hand.

* * *

A/N : Tsuna's first battle in the new world begins! Hope it's not boring hehe... I read you guys' reviews and I am really glad to see all the positive feedback! (I had to use google translate for one of them, but I appreciate it :D )

As always, leave a review and stay tuned for the next update!

Usamimi out!


	6. The Fight Part 2

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screams Tsuna who dodges an incoming attack. It was really surprising that the boy's vocal chords hadn't been severely damaged yet. He's been screaming ever since the army of delinquents came charging at them. Miraculously, Tsuna was able to avoid any attacks that came his way, resulting in the enemy accidentally punching or whacking each other in the face. He still hasn't used the knuckle braces until now though. Yamamoto seemed to be doing fine, swinging his baseball bat at anybody who came his way. He still looked bored and gloomy. Gokudera was using little firecrackers instead of dynamite and attacked the opponents' pressure points. For every man he took down he had to utter some kind of apology like, "Sorry!", or "Please don't hate me!". The list can go on forever. The disciplinary committee members are doing well too.

 _It would be great if nii-san was here too..._ Tsuna thought. In a few moments, the enemies numbers had already dwindled down to about ten people left. "Not bad for middle school kids." the leader shouts and smirks. He hadn't even lift a finger ever since the fight started. All he's done so far was watch his followeres fight and fall one by one. "What about you? All you've done is stand in the background and let people do the dirty work for you." one of the prefects said.  
"I don't want to waste my energy on weaklings." the leader replies, "If you think you can beat me, I'm willing to take you on."  
"Tch." utters the prefect. He runs head on to the man and prepares to throw a punch. In the blink of an eye, the leader is behind him and punches the guy in the back in the place where the spine should be. He then lands a punch square in the face, which results in a knock out.  
"That's dirty, aiming for the spine," Gokudera says, "he could end up paralyzed for the rest of his life."  
"I'll go next." the other disciplinary committee member says and charges. This guy took more than two punches to knock out, nevertheless, he was eventually defeated.  
"HIE! H-he's scary." Tsuna says.  
"Hey boss, do you want us to handle the rest?" one of the high school delinquents asks.  
"No, not yet." was the reply.

The group was just itching to fight someone already, but they had to obey their leader's order because they might end up in a far worse condition than the middle school students.  
"So! Is there anyone else that wants to challenge me, the mighty Saru?" the boss says and spreads his arms. _What kind of name is that?!_ Tsuna and Gokudera happen to think at the same time.  
"The 'mighty Monkey'? What kind of name is that?" Yamamoto says and slings his bat over his shoulder. "Oi, are you a fuckin' idiot kid?" one of the men shouts, "It is a taboo to call the boss that, now you're in for it."  
As expected, a vein appears on Saru's head and he emitted a dangerous aura, "You fuckin' piece of shit, you're going to pay!"  
"Eek!" Gokudera and Tsuna squeak at the same time. The two of them really were similar. No one had to even bother to challenge Saru because he was currently targeting Yamamoto, charging at him like a rhino. The boy dodges the attack with ease and swings his bat at Saru's head, which made him even more pissed off, "You dare to hit me you bastard?!" He then spins around to kick Yamamoto. Fortunately, Yamamoto was able to block it with his bat. Not so fortunately, the bat broke clean in half from the impact.

"Well I'm screwed." Yamamoto says with still no emotion. As another punch came his way, he dodges and tries to counter with a kick. "Yamamoto is amazing! He's almost on par with this Saru guy." Tsuna says and stares in awe at his friend.  
"He is, but Yamamoto is slowly losing his energy because of the amount of strength he's already used up." said Gokudera who observed that the boy was getting more exhausted with every move he made. "Why you, I'll just have to finish you with this!" Saru shouts and raises a fist, preparing for his final attack. He was getting really impatient now. Tsuna wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but the man's hand seemed to glow red a little. In one quick move, Saru was able to punch Yamamoto in the gut, making the boy cough up blood before he fell to the ground unconscious.  
"Yamamoto!" exclaims Tsuna, which made Saru laugh. "So! Are you going to send him next?" he says and points to Gokudera.  
"Boss, if you want me to-"  
"No." Gokudera is cut off mid sentence by Tsuna, "I'll take him on. I don't want anybody else to get hurt."

Saru looked really amused, "Ho, being the hero are we?" he says and motions Tsuna to come at him. The brunette gulps and walks nervously to his opponent, raising his hands to prepare to fight. "Hey kid, I'll let you have the first blow as a handicap." Saru says and spreads his arms, welcoming any attacks coming from Tsuna. _I-Is he taunting me?_ Tsuna thought. Without hesitation, he charges at the man before him and punches him in the stomach, only to bring his hand back in pain.  
"Oh what's wrong?" Saru taunts. _He must have coated himself in a layer of storm flames. So it wasn't my imagination after all._ Tsuna concluded once he saw that his hand was a little injured. "How about I let you use a weapon of your choice? Go on, a steel rod or maybe a knife. A knife sounds fun." Saru says again. Tsuna hesitates for a moment and takes his knuckle braces from his pants' pocket, then putting them on. "Are you sure you want to come into close quarters with me?" the man asks. Tsuna gulps, "I don't know if I don't try." Saru laughs, "Look who's talking! You're already shaking like hell." It was true, Tsuna was shaking really badly, and it wasn't from excitement. It was from fear.

He felt utterly useless and vulnerable at the moment. "Well, if you aren't going to attack, then I will." The big man throws a punch at Tsuna who barely dodged it. Even though the punch grazed his cheek, Tsuna still felt the sting from the storm flames. _This guy's going to kill me!_ he thought and flees. "A game of tag? Well I don't mind a little fun once in a while." the man says and chases after his prey. Despite how bulky he looked, the guy was pretty fast. "I got you~" he says and grabs Tsuna by the collar and flips him to the ground.  
"Boss!" shouts Gokudera who was about to run in and help.  
"Don't come, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna coughs under the weight of Saru's foot.  
"Yeah little boy, unless you want to end up like the rest of you." Saru says and points a thumb to the unconscious Yamamoto, "You're really weak, I wonder how people fear you more than me?" he says and kicks Tsuna, which sends the boy flying a few feet. The brunette gets up shakily, but he is then punched in the face, knocking him down to the ground again. "Well that doesn't matter, once people know about this, I'll be the most feared person of Namimori." Saru kneels down and prepares to punch Tsuna one more time. The boy closes his eyes, bracing himself for the pain that will come. But nothing happened.

"Th-Those who harm Namimori Middle's students w-will have to deal with me." a certain raven haired prefect says while preventing Saru's punch with his tonfa. "Oh? Somebody else wants to come play." Saru says and jumps back. "Hi-Hibari-san?!" exclaims Tsuna who finally opened his eyes. The head prefect smiles at his 'boyfriend'. "It's alright Tsuna-san, I'll be taking him on instead. You can rest now."  
"But he's really strong, Hibari-san!"  
"I'm pretty confident that I can take him."  
Tsuna thinks, _Hibari-san is the strongest guardian in my world. Maybe his Hibari-san is powerful too._ the boy nods and Hibari faces his opponent, raising his tonfas."You're pathetic Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sending someone else to fight me while you cower in fear. I'll just defeat whoever stands in my way until I get to you, don't you understand that? I'm invincible!" Saru shouts.  
"Haven't you been doing the same thing?" Gokudera says to the man who glares at him in return, "A-ah, I'm sorry."  
"Let's go then 'Hibari-san'"

Saru runs at Hibari and attempts to kick him. However, the boy was fast and got behind Saru and hits him with a tonfa. "You're better than you look kid. Impressive."  
Hibari swings another tonfa at the man who dodges this time. The two of them went on like this for minutes, with Hibari basically owning Saru. _Amazing, Hibari is powerful as always._ Tsuna thought, sitting in his place while Gokudera tended to his injuries. Saru was unable to predict Hibari's moves, and by the time he did, it was already too late. The prefect didn't sustain any injuries at all on the other hand, always one step ahead of his opponent. "This is going on for too long, I want to end this already." grunts Saru. He then proceeds to run back, taking out a knife in the process. The blade was lit with red flames.  
"Boss is getting serious, to use his ability now." one of his men say.  
"A knife? That's foul play!" Gokudera exclaims, "And what's with the red fire?"  
"Nothing in life is fair, sadly." says Saru who is playing with his weapon.  
"Magic?" Hibari questions.  
"Ha, you wish, kid." Saru then slashes at Hibari's arm. The cut wasn't too deep, but it still caused pain.  
Tsuna didn't want to talk about the mafia and dying will flames to them, his friends in this world weren't in any way involved with the mafia. But then there was Gokudera, though he seemed confused by the storm flames as well.

 _This is bad, the air around him is more dangerous than before._ Hibari thought and tightened the grip on his tonfas. He was afraid of he person before him. Just what kind of ability does he have? This stuff was only seen on TV shows and movies, but Hibari didn't think that it was actually possible in real life. Now he was the one playing defensive, dodging Saru's attacks one by one. The man was faster now, probably on par with the head prefect. "Are you getting scared, kid?" Saru laughs while still attacking. A drop of sweat made its way down Hibari's face. This was bad, he was now fighting a losing battle. To think that he was sure he could protect Tsuna. Just as he thought about that, Saru swings the knife at Hibari's legs, slicing near the joint. The boy screams in pain and drops to one knee. The constant movement had made the wound on his arm even worse too. Saru took this chance to kick the injured prefect across the face, making him fall to the ground. "Not so strong now are you, 'Hibari-san'?" the blonde mocks and laughs.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaims. _This is horrible! Hibari-san is going to get killed at this rate!_ he clenches his hands into fists. "Boss, what are we going to do?" Gokudera was also panicking now. The two of them could only watch as Hibari got beat up by Saru ruthlessly. _No more... I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me._ Tsuna really wanted to help but _I'm so useless here. I can't even get into my dying will form._ He looks around him, looking at his fallen comrades, at Hibari, and he thought of Ryohei who got sent to the emergency room. _I want to protect them._

It was in that moment that Tsuna felt something. Like a surge of power going through his body.

"I'm bored of you, I'll just finish you off now." the boss yawns and prepares to slice at Hibari for one last time. Hibari was already down on his knees, his uniform covered in dirt and blood, and his tonfas lay useless beside him. The storm flames made the pain even worse. As Saru was about to practically stab the prefect, something stops him, and he snaps his hand back cringing from the pain.  
"Saru, you'll be dealing with me now." Tsuna says. He was now wearing his knuckle braces, orange flames enveloped his hands and appeared on his forehead. "I see you haven't had enough of a beating to stay down." Saru says and lights his knife with storm flames, "Your new ability still won't beat me."

Tsuna's eyes seemed to glow orange like the sky, "Well we won't know if I don't try." And with that, Tsuna charges at his opponent.

* * *

A/N : Hey~ I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I was kinda depressed so the writing process was slow, as in I wrote one paragraph a day and if I feel like it, a few paragraphs. So yeah... Sorry about that. But I'm better so I'll hopefully be able to update regularly!  
Speaking of updates, I forgot to tell you guys that I won't upload stuff on Sundays (not sure what day it is for you guys) since I have to go out and stuff.

When I saw the stats of this story I freaked out. I wan't here for a while and people seem to like it! Thank you so much to those who followed, favorited, or reviewed! You people are really kind :3

As always, please leave a review, and stay tuned for the next update.

Usamimi out!


	7. The Fight Part 3

_Shit, this kid has gotten better._

Saru was barely dodging Tsuna's attacks once he initiated the fight. The brunette was now faster and less hesitant to throw a punch, unlike before. He had somehow gotten into his dying will mode without the help of Reborn or the dying will pills. Tsuna didn't really know how he did it, it just happened once he felt like protecting Hibari.  
Saru tries to swing his knife at him, which made Tsuna flip back, kicking the knife out of Saru's hand in the process. "Hey kid, how did you learn that ability in such a short amount of time?" Saru asks and picks up his knife. Tsuna hesitates to answer, "Who knows?" he said and sped toward Saru at amazing speed. The blonde couldn't react in time and got hit in the face, getting thrown back a few feet from the force.

 _Amazing, Tsuna-san is completely overpowering him!_ Hibari thougth as he watched Tsuna and Saru battle. "Hey, Hibari, did you know that boss could use those flames?" asks Gokudera. He was currently treating Hibari's wounds, though some of the cuts that Saru made were quite deep. Hibari shakes his head, "No, this is the first time I've seen him use it." Gokudera narrows his eyes a little, "I see..."

"Tch, don't start getting cocky kid, just because you got an upgrade." Saru says as he got up and wiped some blood off his face. His hair and uniform were a mess. There was a cut on his cheek because of the knuckle braces.  
"Saru, I don't intend to hurt you anymore than this." Tsuna says.  
"No, we will fight until the bitter end. You hear me?!" says the man running at Tsuna recklessly, making it easy to dodge. Saru was getting exhausted the more he fought. He didn't have to use his flames for this long before and it was wearing him out. Unlike Tsuna who had more experience. "B-Boss, you shouldn't over do it." one of the men said. Right after that, Saru knocked him out with the handle of his knife, "Don't you dare underestimate me you fucker! Whose side are you on?"  
"He just attacked his own subordinates!" Gokudera exclaims.

Saru turns to look at Tsuna with a wild look on his face, "Now where were we?" he says with a wide smile. Tsuna winces in pain as a cut was made on is shoulder, the storm flames making the pain even worse. Saru was now behind him pressing a knife against the boy's throat. "Maybe killing you off would be easier than beating you up." he said and laughed. Tsuna took this opportunity to elbow Saru in the stomach and then flipped him over his shoulder. "Saru, stop this already, you're badly injured and using your flames for this long has exhausted you." Tsuna says looking down at the man with a worried look on his face. Saru laughs like a maniac, "No." He grabs his weapon from the ground and gets up, lighting his knife with his flames again. This time he used the flames to act as an extension of his blade. _I'll just create a little distance if getting close to him is impossible._ he thought and ran towards Tsuna again. The brunette furrows his eyebrows, it was impossible to convince him. Just like all the opponents he's faced before. _I really don't want to use this here._ Tsuna thought and ran, getting far away as possible from the others' sight. Sure enough, Saru was still going after him. "Stop running and face me like a man already, Sawada!" he shouts.

When Saru was close enough, Tsuna grabbed the blade of Saru's knife, earning a laugh from the blonde, "What are you, crazy?" he says. It was then that he noticed the flickering of Tsuna's flames. "It looks like you're running out of power, kid." Saru says and intensifies his own flames. "What makes you think that?" Tsuna replies. Before he could react, Saru's red flames were now replaced with ice. "What the hell did you-" the brunette throws one last punch at Saru's face. This time it was enough to knock him out. Tsuna sighs and gets out of his dying will form. He then slings Saru's arm over his shoulder, carrying him towards where everyone was.  
"Our boss has been defeated!" a delinquent shouts in surprise. Tsuna lays Saru down in front of them gently, "Don't worry, he's just unconscious." he says. The group stares in shock at their fallen leader and then bows to Tsuna a complete 90 degrees, "We will now be under your command, Sawada-sama!" they say together. "W-W-W-W-What?!"  
"In these kinds of fights, whoever is defeated has to serve under the winner." Hibari says, "I've already asked Kusakube and the other members to come help with the injured so you don't have to worry." He was leaning on Gokudera for support. "Congrats, boss." Gokudera says and smiles. Tsuna smiles and laughs nervously, _I don't want any of this!_ was what he really wanted to say. Having to be the boss of the Vongola was enough in his world.

Meanwhile, Reborn was somewhere nearby spectating the whole thing, looking through his binoculars. "So this is the Vongola's tenth boss." he mutters and smirks. The baby was feeling proud even though he wasn't really the one who tutored Tsuna.

* * *

That day, the hospital had a huge amount of patients to handle. Apparently most of them were delinquents that were involved in a fight. The staff in the hospital weren't really that surprised since it was Sawada Tsunayoshi they were dealing with after all, delinquent fights that involved him happened once in a while.

Tsuna, Hibari, and Gokudera went to visit Ryohei while the others were being treated. Though when they reached his room, they were being chased out by an angry Kyoko. "Get out" she said.  
"K-Kyoko-chan! We're just here to check up on Nii-san." Tsuna says.  
"Well he's fine. Now off you go." Kyoko says and tries to push the three of them out of the room. Hibari and Gokudera felt a little threatened by the girl so they didn't dare to argue with her. "Kyoko, it's fine." a voice said.  
"But onii-chan!"  
"It'll only a while."  
Kyoko puffs her cheeks and sighs, "Fine..." she says before stomping out of the room and slamming the door.

The three sigh in relief and walk into the room. Ryohei's whole body was almost covered in bandages, but he seemed fine other than that. "Do I have to ask?" he said from his bed. His visitors were quiet for a while, wondering about what he meant. Ryohei raises and eybrow, "The fight?" Gokudera immediately replies, "Oh, yeah we won." Ryohei nods, "Good. The next time I meet them, I'll make sure to beat them to a bloody pulp. Ambushing me like a bunch of cowards." he says and emits a dark aura. _HIE! He's similar to the Hibari in my world!_ Tsuna thought and shivered a little, "I-It's a okay Nii-san, you don't have to beat them." he says and laughs, hoping to lighten the mood. Ryohei glares at him instead, which was enough to make Tsuna and Gokudera whimper softly. "Now get out, you've over stayed your welcome." said Ryohei. All three of them quickly said their farewells and dashed out of the room. _Is the whole Sasagawa family this scary?_ thought Tsuna.

"Oh there you are." a doctor walks up to them with a clipboard and adjusts his glasses, "Your friends are going to be fine, they'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow." he says. Tsuna sighs in relief. "Thanks, sorry for troubling you with all of this. Again." Hibari says and smiles. "It's alright." the adult says. He glances at Tsuna who stares back at him with a confused look. The doctor then excuses himself and quickly runs away, seeing Tsuna as a threat.

* * *

"I'm home." Tsuna says. He takes off his shoes and enters the house, making his way up the stairs. It was already 7:00 in the evening by the time he got home. Before he could open the door to his room, his mother interrupts him, "Where have you been again?" she asks. Tsuna slowly turns around, "I-I-" he says trying to come up with a good excuse. "Were you in another fight?" she says and points to the bandages on Tsuna. His mother sounded really angry now. "Well, I-I was." Tsuna said, "But I was just defending my friends! Most of them ended up in the hospital though." he tries to explain. His mom sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Your dinner is on the table, just heat it up in the microwave if you want." she says and goes back to her room.  
Tsuna was expecting something way worse than that, maybe a scolding or a beating was what he thought would happen. _Oh well..._ he thought and entered his room. "Welcome back, Tsuna onii-chan." Lambo says from his place on the floor where he was currently playing a video game. "Oh, thanks, Lambo." the brunette said and flopped down on his bed. Being in his dying will mode tired him, but not as much as when he fought Mukuro. _Speaking of Mukuro,_ _I wonder what he's like in this world. Hibari-san did say we had allies in Kokuyo._ Tsuna thought as he stared at the ceiling. "Tsuna onii-chan, you should go take a bath." Lambo says, still concentrated on his video game. "Oh, okay." Tsuna replies and takes a change of clothes with him.

 _"Ts-Tsuna-san, thanks for saving me that time." said while he and Tsuna walked through the hallways of the hospital. Gokudera had already went home to take care of some business. "It's nothing. I couldn't just watch you almost get killed by Saru." Tsuna says and scratches the back of his head. He did feel guilty for being so useless until the last minute though. "I really didn't expect you to be able to fight though, Tsuna-san. This is your first fight, isn't it?" Hibari says and smiles. "Y-Yeah..." Tsuna replies. The pair spent the rest of their time visiting Yamamoto and the two disciplinary committee members. They even took the time to go visit Saru, but they immediately got chased out, probably because he wanted to sulk a little longer. "Hey, Hibari-san. We should get going now, it's getting late." says Tsuna. Hibari nods in reply and the two made their way out of the hospital._

 _On the way, anybody to saw Tsuna either ran away in fear or hid in one of the rooms to stay away from him._ Just what did I do to these people? _Tsuna thought. He didn't even notice that he was already out of the hospital. After walking for a few minutes, he realized that Hibari was still with him. "Hibari-san, are you following me home?" he asked. "Hm? My house is on the way to yours." the boy replies. Tsuna just nods and continues walking. The rest of the way was awkwardly silent until they reached Hibari's house. "See you later, Tsuna-san." The brunette snaps out of his thoughts, "Oh, yeah. See you, Hibari-san." Hibari smiles a little and places a kiss on Tsuna's forehead, which made his face go red like a tomato. Hibari giggles and ruffles the boy's hair before walking into the house._

"Tsuna! Are you going to eat your food or not?" Nana calls from outside. The boy snaps out of his thoughts and gets out of the bath, dried himself, and changed into his clothes. "Don't stay in the bath too long, I'm the one who's paying the bills here." his mother says as Tsuna walks past her to sit at the table. "Sorry, mom." he says, "Itadakimasu." The mother again stares at her son like he's going crazy. He never apologized to her before. Usually he would say something like, 'Mind you business.' or 'Fuck off, old hag.' and then they would end up having an argument. "What's wrong with you, Tsuna. Are you sick or something?" she asks. "Hm? It's nothing." Tsuna replies and continues to eat. Nana just shrugs and walks to her room.

 _I've got to find a way back to my world somehow, I can't stay here forever._ Tsuna thought as he ate. His mind drifted off to Reborn, his friends, Kyoko and Haru, and then to Hibari. Just as he thought about the head prefect, the scene where he kissed Tsuna replayed itself in his mind, making him almost choke on his food. "W-Why did that have to come up?!" exclaims Tsuna. "Tsuna onii-chan, are you alright?" Lambo asks from upstairs. "I'm alright, just choking that's all." Tsuna replies. But in fact, he wasn't alright, his face was red and his heart was beating a hundred times a second.

* * *

A/N : Well, it looks like the irregular updates are starting. Sorry guys, it's just that story progress is coming slow so yeah... But don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you.

As always, please leave a review and stay tuned for the next update!

Usamimi out!


	8. Seeking Help (Tsuna's World)

\- Tsuna's World -

"So, infant, you're telling me that this Sawada Tsunayoshi is from a parallel world, and that the real one is in this herbivore's world." Hibari says. He, Tsuna, and Reborn were in Tsuna's room talking about the current situation that the brunette was in. "Correct," Reborn says and takes a sip of coffee from his cup, "now we just have to figure out a way to get Dame-Tsuna back. I'm not supposed to be training this brat." Tsuna glares at Reborn, "What did you just call me, kid?" he says. "And how do you suggest we do that?" asks Hibari. "I might know someone..." Reborn says and smirks. "Oi, are you ignoring me?!" Tsuna shouts in the background. He was going to grab the Arcobaleno, but Reborn jumps onto the table, making Tsuna land flat on his face.

 _He's going to be hard to find though..._ Reborn thought, ignoring Tsuna's bickering in the background. Hibari was ready to beat to crap out of Tsuna for being a nuisance when Reborn finally spoke, "Hibari, you're going to take care of this Tsuna while I'm gone. Make sure you inform the others not to mention the Vongola to him." he says and walks out of the room. "Damn that baby." Tsuna mutters under his breath. He stands up and also makes his way to the door, only to be stopped by Hibari. "Herbivore, we are going to finish where we left off." he said. Tsuna could feel the tonfa at the back of his neck, "Now, now, Kyoya. Can't we do this some other time?" says Tsuna. The prefect still doesn't lower his tonfa. "I guess that's a 'no' then." Tsuna sighs and turns around to grab Hibari's wrist before he could attack, and doing to same to the other hand. He then uses his foot to push Hibari enough to make him lose is balance and pins the prefect to a wall. "Don't you see, Kyoya?" the boy whispers in Hibari's ear, "You don't have any power over me." Tsuna brings his face close to Hibari's, making the other squeeze his eyes shut. "Well, I'm going to look for something to do around here. See ya, Kyoya.", and by then time Hibari opened his eyes, the brunette was gone.

Hibari was left stunned for a moment. He let himself fall submissive to Tsuna for the second time today. "Oh? Where did everybody go?" Nana asks as she came into the room with a plate of snacks. Hibari just walks past her and mutters "Thank you for your hospitality." He felt like taking out his rage on some rule breakers around town to clear his mind.

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto were currently stalking Tsuna to a video game shop. They had been following him since he left his house and so far, they haven't been caught yet. "Hey, Gokudera. Why are we doing this again?" Yamamoto asks. "For the third time, Baseball Nut, we're observing his guy who is posing as the Tenth." Gokudera says impatiently. "But there's nothing wrong with him. Maybe he's just having a bad day." Yamamoto protests. "You idiot! Tenth doesn't just randomly attack anybody that comes his way." snaps Gokudera, "My guess is that he was either kidnapped by an enemy family or Tenth was abducted by aliens and had something done with his mind."  
"What does aliens have to do with this?"  
"Just shut up and follow me."

Tsuna was in a video game shop looking around for something to play. Apparently, the him of this world had no taste in games at all. At least that's what he thought. "Welcome! Is there anything I can help you with?" a girl who was working in the shop greets him. "Nothing, now go away." Tsuna says, not even glancing at her, but instead browsing through the games on the shelf. The girl give him a nasty look and goes away. _How irritating._ he thought and made his way to the horror section. The brunette thought he heard something fall from one of the racks and turns to look, but nothing was out of the ordinary. _Must be my imagination._

"You idiot, we almost got caught!" Gokudera shouts in the quietest voice he could muster." Hahaha, sorry." Yamamoto whispers. The two of them were in the dating simulator section, which was the section right behind Tsuna. "Huh, I didn't know that they made games like this," Yamamoto says and picks up the fallen box, flipping it to read the back, "'Meet cute girls and conquer their hearts.'" When he finished reading the summary, Yamamoto just noticed that the pictures were rather... suggestive. Both of the boys' faces go red and Gokudera swiftly puts the game back on the shelf, "Stop messing around and concentrate on he mission!" he shouts, not realizing the amount of attention that he had drawn. "That guy is crazy." a customer said. The silver haired boy checks on Tsuna, only to find that he was already gone. "Dammit, we're going to lose him." Gokudera grumbles. The pair rush out of the store and continued to follow Tsuna. Luckily the boy hadn't gone far so they didn't have to go searching for him all over Namimori.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened so far, all Tsuna did besides going to the video game shop was walk around town. "Our suspect has done nothing out of the ordinary so far. He seems to have an interest in games that have to do with the supernatural." Gokudera says into a voice recorder. "S-Since when did you start taking notes?" Yamamoto says and sweat drops. "It's part of our research, just go with it. If we can catch this alien, we can change history!" Gokudera says with sparkles in his eyes.

"Hey bastard, aren't you going to apologize to us? If you do, we'll promise to spare you." a man says and stares down at Tsuna. "Yeah, unless you want to get beat up." another guy says. Both of them towered above Tsuna and looked threatening, but the boy didn't even flinch. Instead, he gave them a bored look, "Would you kindly move out of my way? You two bulldozers are taking up the the sidewalk." he said. "You son of a bitch!" one of them says and grabs Tsuna by the collar. Tsuna smirks, "Yeah, my mom's a bitch, what of it?"  
"Oi, let him-" before Gokudera could finish his sentence, Tsuna flips his attacker to the ground, making the concrete crack. The people who were around them started to panick, and one of them took out their phone to probably call an ambulance or a police. "Oh, since when were you two following me?" Tsuna turns to Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Oh! Y-You see, Tenth, we were just passing by and we saw that you were in trouble, that's all!" Gokudera explains, it was the best excuse that he could come up with at the moment. "Wait, we were?" Yamamoto asks, "I thought we were observing Tsuna."  
"You fuckin' idiot, you're not supposed to say that!"  
"Whoops! Hahaha."

"We'll be back for you, kid!" the other guy says and drags his friend with him. Tsuna shows the unmentionable finger to the man in response, "Come at me then you fucker." he says. Gokudera then 'discreetly' says into his recorder, "Suspect seems to display violent behavior when approached." and then stuffs it back into his pocket. "I can hear you, Gokudera." Tsuna says and raises an eyebrow. "W-Well then, Tenth. We'll be off now, see ya!" And with that, Gokudera drags Yamamoto somewhere while leaving a trail of dust behind. "I told you to call me 'boss', dammit. And stop calling me tenth!" Tsuna shouts. The sound of sirens were heard in the distance and Tsuna took that as a signal to run.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reborn was tracking down the one person who could probably help Tsuna with his current situation at a convenience store. "Oh? What could one of the Arcobaleno want from me?" a male voice says from behind Reborn. "Well, I need you to help me with something." the infant turns around and looks up at the man, "But we'll have to discuss this somewhere somewhere private, Byakuran."  
"Hm, for you to come to me is something unusual. What do you need?" Byakuran smiles and eats a marshmallow.

* * *

A/N : Oh look, I updated! Accomplishment! I hope you like the story so far~

As always, please review and stay tuned for the next update!

Usamimi out!


	9. Pineapple Magic!

"During the Meiji period..." the teacher blabbers and writes notes on the board. Tsuna could barely concentrate on the lesson because he was so worn out by the fight yesterday. He could see that Yamamoto was in the same condition as him, except that he fell asleep as soon as he got to his seat. Gokudera seemed to be doing alright though. "Hey! You can't come in here, we're in the middle of a lesson!" _It's probably Reborn._ Tsuna thought and yawned

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ O-ha-you!"

Something in the class exploded and shrouded the room in smoke. Everybody was coughing and some people panicked and ran around finding the exit. Tsuna couldn't see anything through the smoke and was grabbed from behind and off his seat. Well, more like hugged. "Mukuro-san, you over did it!" a female voice said. _Mukuro?_ When the everything was clear again, Tsuna could see Chrome at the door, which really did mean- "Tsunayoshi-kun, I missed you!" and the brunette was picked up and spun around by no other than Mukuro.  
"Kokuyo?! What are you doing here?" exclaims Gokudera who fell from his chair in the chaos. Everyone in the class focused their attention on Tsuna and Mukuro besides Yamamoto who was sound asleep on his desk.  
"I just wanted to visit my beloved leader, that's all!" chimed Mukuro, still holding Tsuna in the air like a child. "U-Uh, Mukuro. Would you mind putting me down now?" asks Tsuna. "Oh, right!" the boy said and put him down. He was still dizzy from the all the spinning so he had to hold on to his desk for support.

"Would you two kids please get out of the class? We're having a lesson here." the teachers scowls and crossed her arms, only to have Mukuro stick his tongue out at her. "We are sorry for the interruption, we'll leave right away." Chrome says and grabs Mukuro from behind to try to drag him out of the class. "Sorry for disturbing you, Sawada-san, you know how he is." she says, struggling to pry him off Tsuna. "It's okay, Chrome." Tsuna smiles. She smiles back and is finally able to force Mukuro out of the room. "Let me go Chrome! I want to stay with Tsunayoshi-kun!" he whined and thrashed as they neared the door. "We'll come back when the class is over, Mukuro-san." Chrome says while struggling even more to get him out of the class. "Boo! But it's been forever!"  
"It was only a week, Mukuro-san." In a few more minutes, the two were out of the classroom. _Mukuro is creepy with that personality._ Tsuna thought and sweat dropped. Gokudera got back on his chair and continued to take down notes.

"Ne ne, Sawada has connections with strange people." someone starts 'whispering'.  
"Yeah he does." another person starts.  
"I heard that he beat up a high school delinquent yesterday."  
"Doesn't everybody in his gang have family problems?"

"Hey! Enough" Kyoko tells them. She didn't really want anything to do with Tsuna, but what they were gossiping about referred to her family too. Hana and the teacher tried to make the class quiet down, but it was a futile effort.

"I think so, I heard both Yamamoto and Gokudera's mothers passed away."

Yamamoto tensed a little while Gokudera teared up.

"I heard Sawada's dad is involved with some gang memebers."

Something inside Tsuna snapped.

"Why don't you people just shut up and stop sticking your nose in someone else's privacy?" Tsuna said in a voice so threatening it even surprised him. Everybody shut up immediately in fear. They thought that since Tsuna wasn't so scary lately, it was alright to do stuff like that, but how wrong they were. If the real delinquent Tsuna was here though, he probably would have wiped out the entire class already. The teacher cleared her throat, "As I was saying..."

* * *

"I thought everybody would be amazed by my magic trick." Mukuro mumbled. "I tried to warn you." sighs Chrome. They were in the disciplinary committee room with Hibari since there was no other place in the school to stay without getting kicked out. Mukuro was taking up the sofa while Chrome sat in a couch next to him. "So what brings you guys here?" Hibari asks from his desk. He was sorting out papers for the upcoming school festival. "We're just here to visit because we're bored, that's all." Mukuro says and picks up last year's yearbook. "More like you were bored." scoffs Chrome. He ignores her comment and flips through the pages. Mukuro giggles and looks at Tsuna's photo when he was just a first year. He had a tough look on his face and had a band aid on his cheek. It was most likely from a fight he had recently. Yamamoto as always had a bored look and Gokudera was smiling shyly at the camera. As he flipped through the second year classes, he could only see Sasagawa Ryohei in the photos glaring at the camera. When he got to the third year classes, he saw Hibari's photo. "Hey, Hibari, in the yearbook you're listed as a third year, but why are you still here?" he asks. Hibari smiles shyly, "Well, I wouldn't want to give up my position of head prefect to just anyone." he admits. "Is that all?" Mukuro asks with a smirk. Hibari's face turned a shade pinker, "Y-Yeah, why do you ask?" The pineapple haired boy chuckles, "Whatever you say. You guys haven't changed a bit."  
"That's because it was just a year ago." Chrome adds.  
"A lot can change in a year, Chrome."

Mukuro's eyes shifted to Hibari who was still going through and stamping papers. "So how are you and Tsunayoshi-kun doing?" he asks, closing the year book and placing it on the table in front of him. "We're doing fine." Hibari replies. "I see." Mukuro says. He's quiet for a moment and then he starts to grin like the Cheshire Cat, "Have you done _it_ yet?"  
The prefects face immediately went from his current shade of pink to red. You could probably use his cheeks as a heater if you wanted. "W-W-W-W-What?!" he stutters and his eyes widen. Mukuro laughed so hard that he fell off the sofa. "They're only middle school students! What's going on in that head of yours?!" shouts Chrome. The boy wipes a tear from his eye and takes in a deep breath, "I'm joking, I'm joking. I just wanted to see your reaction." he said still laughing a bit. Chrome face palms, how is she able to put up with him? Even she couldn't answer that.  
Hibari was so embarrassed to the point where he couldn't even hold the stamp properly. Sometimes he ended up stamping either his hand or the table by mistake.

"Ah, here you all are."

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were led into the room by Kusakabe. Yamamoto's blank expression turned into something along the lines of annoyance and fear once he saw Mukuro, if that is even a thing. "Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mukuro runs at the super sonic speed to Tsuna with a kissy face only to end up kissing the wall instead. The brunette sweat drops, "A-Are you okay?". The next second, Mukuro was hugging, actually, suffocating Tsuna. He swore he could see a tail wagging with excitement. "M-Mukuro, you're choking him." Gokudera says, which was enough to make Mukuro let go. "Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, I was just really, really excited to see you after such a long time."  
"It was only a week."  
"Shut up Chrome." Mukuro pouts. Now that he looked at him, Tsuna could see that Mukuro's eyes were still red and blue. The question was, could he use illusions? With a flick of his wrist, a red rose appears in his hand. _It's more like cheesy magic tricks._ Tsuna thought and took the rose nervously.

At his desk, Hibari felt irritated at the feeling that tugged at him. Whenever Mukuro got close to Tsuna, he felt like snatching the brunette away from him. How to explain it, you could say that it was jealousy, he just doesn't know it yet. Usually, Tsuna would ignore any of Mukuro's shenanigans and stick with Hibari, but then, his Tsuna was in another world right now.

"So! Shall we all go and do something together?" Mukuro cheers and wraps his arms around Yamamoto and Gokudera's shoulders. "No thank you." Yamamoto replies and walks out of the room. Gokudera sighs, "He never did like the Kokuyo group."  
"It's mostly because of him I suppose." Chrome points at a certain pineapple.  
"That's mean Chrome."  
"I'm just stating the truth." the girl smiles. Mukuro puffs his cheeks, "Anyway, so how about it? Gokudera-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun."  
"I-I'm busy today." Gokudera says and smiles apologetically. "Then it's just you and me then, Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun~" Mukuro wraps an arm around Tsuna's waist. "Oi! Did you inentionally exclude me?!" Chrome snaps. _Scary... Both Mukuro and Chrome..._ Tsuna thought. He was a little uncomfortable with the position of Mukuro's hand at the moment, but he didn't really want to mention it.

Hibari gets up from his desk and grabs Tsuna by the hand, pulling him out of Mukuro's grasp. The air around him was a little scary. "Actually, we have some plans today." Hibari says and smiles, though it felt more like a threat. _We do?_ Tsuna asked in his head. "I see." Mukuro says and winks at Hibari, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Tsunayoshi-kun!" He wraps himself in a black cloak that came from out of nowhere and disappears in a cloud of pink smoke. _How the heck is he doing that?!_  
"I'll show myself out." Chrome smiles and then leaves grumbles to herself. "I'm going to go too, boss. See you tomorrow." Gokudera says and rushes out the door. _Wait, why is everyone leaving so suddenly?_ Tsuna sweat drops. He looks down at his hands and sees that it was still entwined with Hibari's. The prefect notices and lets go right away, "S-Sorry, Tsuna-san. I just noticed!" he exclaims and blushes. "It's all right, Hibari-san. Thanks, by the way." Tsuna says and also blushes. Hibari smiles and returns to his desk to continue going through papers. _Hibari-san looks cool with a smile. I wish he did that more often._ the brunette's face turns even more red at what he thought. _What am I saying, I can't have feelings for him! Do I?_

Somewhere in Tsuna's mind, he wished that he could have held Hibari's hand a little longer, though he won't admit that to anyone.

* * *

A/N : I apologize if I ruined Mukuro for you in anyway XD I just kind of felt like doing it.

As always, please leave a review and stay tuned for the next update!

Usamimi out!


	10. To the Beach with Pocky

Today is a weekend, which meant that Tsuna could relax a little and find a way back home. Well, that was the plan at least until his friends had to show up at this house.  
"What are you guys doing here?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he rushed down the stairs in this pajamas.  
"We're going to the beach, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mukuro cheers. This time Ken, Chikusa, and M.M. are here with him.  
"You guys too?!" Tsuna says and points to Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto. "We thought it would be fun." Gokudera says. Ryohei was still in the hospital recovering from his injuries. "How about you Yamamoto?" Tsuna asks.  
"I was forced to come here." the boy said, his eye twitchingn a lot. "Oh come on Yamamoto-kun, it's going to be fun and we get to stay in a nice villa!" Mukuro says and wrapped an arm around Yamamoto.

"Tsuna what's the meaning of all this?" Tsuna's mother shouts as she stormed down the stairs, "How many times have I told you not to bring these people into the house?" she then tries to chase all of them out of the house by using a frying pan from the kitchen and swinging it around. "Sawada-san, please allow me to explain..." Mukuro says in a somewhat flirtatious manner, which earned him a frying pan to the face. While he rolled around on the floor in pain, Chrome was laughing her butt off and the rest of the Kokuyo gang were panicking about their leader. "S-Sawada, please calm down for a bit." Hibari says before she could knock out everybody in the room. "Oh, Hibari! What are you doing here?" Nana says. Her attitude did a complete 180 change. She was almost like the Nana from Tsuna's world with her cheerful personality. "We're just here to to invite Tsuna-san to come with us to the beach. But we'll be staying there over night so I hope that would be fine with you." Hibari smiles and tilts his head way too cutely. Everbody that was present swore that they were seeing pink and sparkles around the prefect.  
"It's no problem at all! Thank you for taking care of Tsuna as always." she says and bows, "Just give him some time to pack up okay?"  
 _She's totally fond of him!_ Tsuna thought and sweat dropped. This is the first time that he has seen his mother act this way since he got here.

* * *

Once he was done packing, Tsuna changed into his casual clothes and took his bag downstairs to join the others. "Tsunayoshi-kun, are you ready?" Mukuro asks, even though it was completely obvious. "Yeah, but how are we going to get there?" Tsuna asks. None of them were old enough to drive yet, and there was no adult with them as far as Tsuna knows. Mukuro grins, "You'll see. Come on, the beach awaits~" he says and happily marches out the house with the others. "Stay safe!" Tsuna's mother says and waves, "Hibari, if you want to marry into our family, I'll gladly welcome you!"  
 _She's totally fine with it?!_ Tsuna thought as he walked out the door with Hibari. "Tsuna, if you cause anymore trouble like the last time I let you go out with your friends, I'll kill you." she threatens and points the frying pan at Tsuna. "HIE! I-I won't do anything weird, I promise!" he utters and closed the door quickly. "Don't mind the threats Tsuna-san, she's just worried about you, that's all." Hibari says.

The van that was parked in front of the house was...fancy. The vehicle was completely covered in pictures of pineapples and had a dark blue background that matched Mukuro's hair color perfectly. "M-Mukuro, we're going to get there in _that_?" Tsuna asks and points at the van. "Yup!" Mukuro says.  
"Where did you even get this?"  
"Oh, I rented a van for us and decorated it yesterday!" the boy replies and puts his hands on his hips proudly.  
"A-And the driver was okay with it?"  
"Hmmm, maybe." Mukuro says and skips to the van.  
Tsuna put his stuff in the trunk and got in with Hibari right at the back seat. "Yosh, we can go now Mr. Driver." Mukuro says. The driver grumbles something and starts to drive. He definitely was not happy at all about Mukuro's 'decorating' on his van.

While Tsuna and Hibari sat in the last row, in front of them were Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto was sleeping at the window seat and suddenly leaned on Gokudera's shoulder, making the boy squeak and panic about what to do. Eventually he calmed down and let it be. Next to those two were Ken and Chikusa who were currently playing a video game on their gaming devices against each other. In the first row was Mukuro, M.M., and Chrome.

The radio was playing some new song that everbody was going crazy about called 'Sakura Addiction'. When Chrome tried to change the station, the same song was playing again. After going through four stations, she decided to give up.

About 20 minutes later everybody was about to fall asleep until Mukuro had to interrupt them. "Minna-san~ Let's play a game of 'Master'!" he says and turned around in his seat to face the others at the back.  
"Hibari-san, what is this game about?" Tsuna asks. "It's something like 'Simon Says' I think." Hibari says. Before Tsuna could ask another question, Gokudera hands him and Hibari two slips of papers with a number on them. "All right everyone, let's start! Who has the number 1?" Mukuro says. "I do," Chrome says, "I command number 7 to hold hands with the person on their left for three rounds."

Everybody looked down at their papers and M.M. was the only one who blushed. "M-Mukuro-san, excuse me." she says and grabbed Mukuro's hand. _So it's this game?!_ Tsuna thought. He had his fair share of these games when he was just a kid, and his experiences were not pleasant at all. "Everyone, hand your slips of paper to the front." Mukuro says and reaches out his free hand. After everyone passed their slips to the front, he hands them to Chrome to shuffle since he was currently holding M.M.'s hand and then hands them back to the others. This time Yamamoto was the master and well, his order was quite obvious. "I order everyone to not bother me until we reach our destination." he says and promptly hands Mukuro his slips of paper so he could continue his nap. The rest of them seemed to sigh at same time. "Next round." says Mukuro.

* * *

So far, Tsuna was lucky enough to not get ordered around yet, which he was really grateful for. As the game progressed, the orders just got more and more ridiculous. Last round Gokudera had to wake Yamamoto up by slapping him across the face with some whipped cream (which Mukuro prepared for some odd reason). Yamamoto did not look happy at all, he looked like he was ready to murder Gokudera. In another round, Chikusa had to confess his love to some random girl when the van stopped at a gas station. He had to chase the poor girl until she accepted the bouquet of roses that he was forced to buy. "Now, who has the number 1?" Mukuro asks as he started the next round. When Tsuna looked down at his slip of paper, the number 1 was with him, surprisingly. _It's better than being ordered to do something crazy._ "U-Uh, number 3 has to sing the song that is playing on the radio right now." Tsuna says.

Hibari's hands started to shake when he looked down at this number. _M-Me?_ To make things worse, the song that is playing on the radio right now is a song from a famous female idol group. Of all the songs that could be playing right now, it had to be some cute, girly song. While everyone wondered who was the one who had the number 3, Hibari started to sing. Strangely, he knew the lyrics to the song.

Tsuna tried to suppress a giggle. Hibari singing was already a strange idea on its own, but Hibari singing along to a song like this was completely unimaginable. Until now that is. The others stared in shock at how weirdly good Hibari sounded singing this song. Even the driver took a peek through the front mirror. As it continued, Tsuna was already covering his mouth to prevent a burst of laughter come out. It wasn't that Hibari's singing was bad, but it was just really, really unusual.

The prefect was really glad that it was only about a minute and a half for the song to finish, or else he would have fainted from embarrassment or something like that. "Next round! Everybody hand over their papers." Mukuro says.  
"I'm really sorry Hibari-san, I didn't think that it would be you." Tsuna says. He kinda felt like he hurt Hibari's pride a little. "It's all right Tsuna-san, it's part of the game after all." Hibari says and smiles, which made Tsuna's heart react strangely.

"Since I'm the master, I command number 5 to face me in 'Demon Slayers'!" Ken says and raised his gaming device. "Pick something besides that, Ken." Chikusa says and grabs the device from him. Ken pouts, "Fine, then number 5 has to keep three pieces of this sour candy in their mouth for twenty seconds." he says and takes out the candy from his bag. Yamamoto reaches out his hand, "Let's get this over with." Ken hands him the candy and smirks.  
Once Yamamoto unwrapped the candy and popped them in his mouth, Chikusa started to count down. Everyone looked curiously at Yamamoto, waiting to see a change in his expression. It was rare to see him in without that bored look on his face.

Fifteen seconds have passed, and nothing happened at all. It was as if Yamamoto had no taste buds. "Five...four...three...two...one." Chikusa counts down, "You can spit them out now."  
"Oh, I already ate them." Yamamoto says.  
"What?! Impossible, those were the most sour candy in the maket!" Ken says in surprise.  
"Apparently not." Yamamoto says. Everyone took one candy from Ken and tried it. Most of them cringed while some immediately spat it out. _Yamamoto, just what are you..._ _?_ Tsuna thought as he drank from a bottle of water to wash out the taste.

When the next round started, Mukuro was the master and nobody looked excited about it. "What? I'm not going to hurt you or anything." he says and gives an innocent smile. "The last time we played this game, you traumatized our classmate for life." Chrome says and crossed her arms.  
"How was I supposed to know they had arachnophobia?" Mukuro protests.  
"Who in the world makes their classmate have possible one of the biggest spiders in the world crawl all over them?" Chrome says back, "How did you even get them?"  
"Fine, I'll take it easy this time." Mukuro says. M.M., Ken, and Chikusa sigh in relief. "Number 7 and 8 must do the Pocky game!" he says and holds up a box of chocolate Pocky, "Now who are the lucky people?"  
Tsuna and Hibari nervously raise their hands. Mukuro smiles and throws the box to them. "Just what is it exactly?" Hibari asks and opens the pack. "Oh, it's easy, Tsunayoshi-kun will put one end of the Pocky in his mouth, and you will do the same on the other side. Then on my signal, you two have to eat the Pocky until : Chuu!" Mukuro says.  
"What?!" Tsuna exclaims while Hibari blushed. How innocent.  
"If you don't follow the rules of the game, you have to undergo extreme punishment~"

"Tsuna-san, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Hibari whispers. "N-No, I'll do it Hibari-san." Tsuna whispers back. As much as he didn't like the idea of kissing a guy for the third time, he didn't want to know what Mukuro's 'extreme punishment' was after listening to what Chrome said. So the two placed a piece of Pocky in their mouths and waited. "Ready, go!" the pineapple magician said. They felt even more nervous when they were currently the center of attention. It was only a few seconds and Hibari was already a few centimeters away from Tsuna. _HIE! This close already?!_ he thought and squeezed his eyes shut. Their lips were only a millimeter away, and then- "We're here." the driver says.  
"All right!" Ken and Chikusa cheer as Tsuna and Hibari pulled away from each other, sighing in relief. Everybody got out of the van, completely ignoring what was happening just now.  
"I guess we're lucky." Tsuna said. "Yeah." Hibari says and giggles. Eventually both of them were laughing in their seats. Tsuna gets up and unknowingly grabs Hibari's hand, then dragging him out of the van.

* * *

\- Chapter Special -  
Pocky Game : Alternate Tsuna Edition

"Ready? Go!" Mukuro says. Hibari was waiting for Tsuna to take one end of the Pocky, but he didn't. Instead, the brunette takes the snack out of Hibari's mouth, pushes him down against the seat, and places a kiss on Hibari's lips Everyone in the van except Mukuro looked away in embarrassment from the scene unfolding before them. "Boo! No fair, Tsunayoshi-kun, you're supposed to eat the Pocky in the process!" Mukuro whines and points accusingly at Tsuna in chibi form. Tsuna sits up and puts his hands behind his head with the Pocky in his mouth, "Whatever."

Meanwhile, Hibari was still lying down on he seat blushing like mad.

* * *

A/N : I know, it's been a long time since I uploaded. Sorry guys! It's just that I've been feeling kind of down lately and I've had no inspiration to write. In other news, thank you for favoriting/following this story! It was really shocking to see so many of them even though I've been so inactive :D

As always, please leave a review and stay tuned for the next update.

Usamimi out!


	11. The Start of Something Horrible

Tsuna and the gang were currently standing in front of the expensive looking villa that Mukuro mentioned before they got here. "How in the world did you even get your hands on this?" Chrome asks. All of them were being led into the villa by a butler. "I have...certain connections." Mukuro says and winks. The villa had a view that overlooked the ocean and everything inside of it looked super expensive. "So let's decide on our roommates." Mukuro says and hops on one of the sofas in the living room. "M.M. and Chrome will be staying with each other since they are the only girls here of course." he says and crosses his legs, "But the rest of us will draw lots!" Mukuro holds up a magician's hat that came out of absolutely no where. _How does he keep doing that?_ Tsuna thought and put his hand in the hat, pulling out a slip of paper.

Once everyone got one, they unfolded them and tried to find their roommates. Gokudera would be staying with Ken and Chikusa, which the boy was pretty fine with. Yamamoto would be staying with Hibari, while Tsuna would stay with Mukuro. "Why do I have to stay with this shrimp?" Chikusa bitterly asked and pointed a finger at Gokudera who looked scared once he said that. "Maa, maa Chikusa, we drew lots and you got the same number as him, so just live with it." Mukuro says and throws an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, "It's only for one night."  
"But Mukuro-san! This guy is so pathetic, he can't even take a joke!" Chikusa protests. "C-Calm down Chikusa, just do as Mukuro-san says." Ken said and held his friend back from choking Gokudera to death.  
"If that's what Mukuro-san wants." Chikusa says, a little more calm.

"All right then, Miguel over here will take care of our bags for us. Now let's go while the sun is still up." Mukuro says and claps his hands together. Miguel, who was the butler that escorted them in here. He looked like a kind and gentle man who looked like he was about in his sixties. He was wearing a suit despite the weather outside. Tsuna stared at the man for a while and noticed a familiar crest on the man's top. _Mafia?_ Tsuna thought and widened his eyes a little. Miguel noticed Tsuna's reaction and gave a gentle smile, "Is there anything I can help you with young man?" he asked. "Ah, no it's nothing. Please excuse me." Tsuna said and ran to catch up with the others. _Mukuro's so called connections are the mafia?!_ he thought to himself.

"You looked worried, Tsuna-san." Hibari says once Tsuna caught up with the group. "Oh, it's nothing Hibari-san." the brunette replied and smiled.

* * *

Once everyone was done changing into their swimsuits, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa went charging into the water. While those three were having their fun, the rest of them set up umbrellas and towels on the sand. Chrome and M.M. decided on buying drinks for them and went off to a nearby shop. Now only Hibari and Tsuna were left, since Yamamoto was sleeping on one of the towels and Gokudera had been kidnapped by a group of girls who took a huge liking to the boy. "Hibari-san, aren't you going to join them?" Tsuna asked and pointed to Mukuro, Chikusa, and Ken who were playing around in the water like a bunch of kids. "Oh, no, I'm not really into swimming.' Hibari replies. "Oh, I see..." Tsuna says, "How about we stay here and talk, maybe make a sand castle too?" the brunette asks nervously. _Like he'll be interested in that kind of thing, Dame-Tsuna._ he thought, regretting ever saying that. "Sure, why not?" Hibari says happily. Tusna looks up at him in surprise, "R-Really? You don't have to force yourself to do something boring with me." Tsuna blabbers.  
"It's all right Tsuna-san, as long as I get to be with you, then I'm happy." Hibari said and smiles, making the other blush. _What's going on with me?_ Tsuna somehow felt really...happy. He had not experience something like this with Kyoko, so it could not have been love. Right?

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hibari asks as he picked up a bucket that they had brought along with them for the trip. "Ah, nothing serious." Tsuna says. That was just an excuse because he did not know what to talk about. "I was wondering how did I meet Lambo." Tsuna said. It was a weird thing to ask, but he was curious since Lambo came from the Bovino family, and the Tsuna of this world had no connection to the mafia whatsoever except for Reborn. "Oh, well, it's an interesting story." Hibari says, "You, well, the other you found Lambo on the street one day crying really badly. It was raining quite heavily so you decided to take him back to your house and take care of him, it turned out that he was abandoned by his family that day." Hibari says.  
"How did you know about this Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked. _That's a stupid question.  
_ "U-Uh... I just happened to be there when it happened." Hibari answers and blushed madly, "I thought that it was really cool."  
Tsuna smiles a little and uses the bucket to start making a sand castle, "When I was a kid, my family and I would sometimes go to the beach. I didn't know how to swim so I would make sand castles with my mom." he says as he made another mound with the bucket, "My creations would always turn out terrible so mom would help me make it look better. In the end it turned out to be her work instead of mine." Tsuna laughs and had a distant look in his eyes.  
"Ah, sorry for boring you with that, Hibari-san!" Tsuna says snapping out of his daze.  
"No need to apologize for everything, Tsuna-san." Hibari chuckles, sitting on the sand across Tsuna. The boy was about to open his mouth to apologize, but then he decided to just nod instead.

 _I wonder where Reborn has been these past few days. He's been absent from school ever since he told me that he was going to help._ Tsuna was still deep in thought staring at the people in the ocean and tracing his finger in the sand when he felt a strange tickling sensation make its way to his hand. The feeling would not go away so Tsuna looked down to see where it was coming from.

"HIIIIIIEEE!"  
"Tsuna-san, what's wrong?!" Hibari exclaims as he looked away from the sand castle that he was decorating. When he looked at Tsuna's way, he saw that a crab had settled itself on Tsuna's hand and it would not budge. "HIE, what should I do, Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaks as panic took over his mind. "U-Uh, just, just stay calm, Tsuna-san! I'll try to think of something!" Hibari says as he looked around frantically to find somethinig to get the crab of Tsuna's hand. Both of them were too scared to disturb the creature in fear of getting their fingers snapped at. Tsuna tried to slowly reach his hand toward the crab to try to get it off gently, only to make the crab snap its claw at him. "HIE!" Tsuna screams. He could have just flung his hand and let the thing fly off somewhere, but Tsuna did not want to hurt it or the people that might be hit by the crab. As Tsuna pondered on what to do, he noticed that the itchy feeling on his hand was now gone. "Can you two stop trying to disturb my sleep?"Yamamoto says holding a bucket where the crab was.  
"Sorry, Yamamoto!" both Tsuna and Hibari said together.  
Yamamoto looks down inside the bucket and glared at the poor crab in the bucket, "Maybe I should cook you for being the cause of all this noise." The murderous intent that coated Yamamoto's words made the crab shrink back, well, shrink sideways in fear. Yamamoto then put the bucket on its side to let the crustacean crawl out and away to disturb people some place else. He then went back to his towel to continue his sleep as if nothing had happened at all. "I'm sorry for being so useless, Tsuna-san." Hibari sweat dropped and lowered his head in embarrassment.  
"Don't feel bad about it, Hibari-san! I couldn't even help myself!" Tsuna quickly says and waves his hands.

"Come join the beach games and compete for the chance to eat in the all you can eat seafood restaurant, _Yamakaze Seafood_ for 50 percent off!" an oh-so-familiar high pitched voiced announcement rang throughout the whole beach. _No way._ Tsuna thought, turning to Hibari, "I'll be right back, Hibari-san." Before Hibari got a chance to reply, Tsuna had already run off to the source of the noise. When Tsuna had finally reached whoever was advertising some beach game, he could not believe his eyes. Reborn was in some female get up, wearing a blond wig and a one piece swimsuit. "Excuse me!" Tsuna shouts and grabs Reborn, running off behind a shop. After making sure the coast was clear, Tsuna began his rant. "Reborn, what in the world are you doing here?!"  
"I was just announcing a beach competition." the baby says innocently.  
"Not that! You've been gone from school for a long time and I find you here all of a sudden!" Tsuna says and points accusingly at Reborn, "You used my situation as an excuse to go on vacation, didn't you?"  
"No, I was also seeking out help from a person who might be able to help you, but I had to agree to certain conditions." Reborn says and twirls a strange of blonde hair on his finger playfully.  
"And what conditions require you to wear the stupid outfit?" Tsuna mumbles and sweat drops. Apparently, Reborn heard it and used a Leon shovel to hit him in the head, sending poor Tsuna face first into the sand. "Just shut up Sawada, you should know that I do things for a reason." Reborn says, holding Leon on his arm, "If I were you, I would join the beach games, it might help you out a little." With that, Reborn walked away to continue advertising whatever competition he had.

Tsuna lifted his head up and spat out the sand in his mouth. _No way in hell am I going to play whatever game he has in mind!_ Tsuna thought as he got up to find Hibari and the others, _But Reborn did say that it would help me out somehow..._

"Tsunayoshi-kun! We've been looking for you!" Mukuro says and runs up to him. Tsuna had just noticed that the boy was wearing pineapple patterned swimming trunks. "Let's go join the beach games Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mukuro cheers gleefully and throws his hands in the air. All color drained from Tsuna's face, "EH?! B-But I don't want to!" Tsuna exclaims, "I'm telling you, you're putting your lives at risk."  
"You worry too much, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro laughs, "Besides, I already registered all our names!"  
"What was that again?" Tsuna asks, making sure what he heard was just a joke.  
"I put in our names for the beach games." Mukuro says and smiles.

 _What have I gotten myself into...?_

* * *

A/N : Long time no update. Sorry about that, as you all know, school has started and that means tons and tons of work and projects. So updates are going to be super irregular, I hope you guys understand!

I read the reviews for the previous chapter and I am very happy that you guys loved the Alt!Tsuna ending XD I do agree that if it was regular Hibari, he would definitely bite Tsuna hehehe.

As always, please leave a review and stay tuned for the next update.

Usamimi out!


	12. Ultimate Beach Volleyball!

"Welcome, everyone, to Yamakaze's very first 'Beach Games'!" Reborn still in his female costume announces through a microphone. Firecrackers exploded in the background releasing streamers and confetti onto the crowd gathered around him. It seems that Tsuna was the only one who knew that the 'lady' was actually Reborn in disguise. Nothing unusual there. "We are going to have lots and lots of challenging games for you today! As you all may know, the winner will get a chance to eat at the Yamakaze restaurant for a huge discount." Reborn says. Everyone in the crowd cheers with delight and enthusiasm, completely unaware of the dangers awaiting them. "Now before we begin, those who do not want to risk possible broken bones, decapitation, poisoning of any kind, permanent paralysis, and the such, please leave for your own safety." Reborn says nonchalantly. _I knew it..._ Tsuna thought and sweat dropped.

The crowd went silent for a moment, and then they started murmuring to each other debating whether Reborn was just joking or was completely serious about what he just said. "Hey Mukuro, I don't think that this is a good idea." Tsuna says. _Now is my chance to get some sense into him._ "You're just too stiff Tunayoshi-kun." the boy laughs cooly. _You're too carefree!_ Tsuna thought. It was useless once Mukuro set his mind on something it seems. In the end, there were only three groups left that dared to face all of Reborn's challenges. "Nice try lady, but we're not falling for your little tricks." a somewhat familiar rough voice says. "S-Saru?!" Gokudera exclaims. The high school delinquents had already recovered from their last encounter. "Hm, if that's what you want to believe." Reborn says amused.  
"S-Saru, what are you guys doing here?!" Tsuna asks .  
"We thought of going on a little break after being released from the hospital, but it looks like we've run into you brats again." Saru growls and cracks his knuckles.  
"Pffft, what kind of name is Saru anyway?" Mukuro laughs.  
"You little piece of shit!"  
"Boss! We work under Sawada-sama now, you know the way it goes!" one of Saru's subordinates said while holding him back.  
"I don't fuckin' care, and you dare to call that scum Sawada-sama?!" Saru shouts and jabs the poor guy in the face.  
"Violence against your fellow competitors will result in an immediate disqualification." Reborn says after blowing a whistle that would have bursted everyone's ear drums. At least it made Saru calm down a bit so he would not try to murder Mukuro's face. "Whatever, I'll be sure to beat you little punks to the ground this time." the boy says and points accusingly to Tsuna's group. "Uh, boss, I don't think that we'll be fighting this time." another subordinate says.  
"Whatever."

In the end, it was only Tsuna and Saru's teams that stayed behind. The rest of the teams seemed to have enough sense to quit when they had the chance.

"Now that everyone is all set, let's begin the games!" Reborn cheers. Only Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa were the ones who actually cheered with enthusiasm.

* * *

Before beginning the games first, Reborn explained that since there were only two teams left, there would be only three games for them to compete in. Of course, this was a relief to Tsuna until Reborn said that the games would be even more challenging. Even in this world he had to put up with Reborn's nonsense.

"This first game is called 'Ultimate Beach Volleyball'! It's just like regular beach volleyball but with a little twist in it." Reborn announces, "Please send out two representatives from each team within 3 minutes!" With that, each team started to discuss who will be their players for this match. Tsuna was completely useless at sports so he was out. The only athlete on their team was Yamamoto. "So, besides Yamamoto, who else is good at beach volleyball or at least knows how to play?" Mukuro asks. He was being super serious about this whole competition, which scared Tsuna little. "Well, I guess I'll go. I've played this in video games tons of times." Ken says as he stepped forward to volunteer.  
"Perfect!" Mukuro chimes.  
 _W-What does video games have to do with beach volleyball?!_ Tsuna thought. He just noticed that Ken was not adding a 'byon' to the end of every sentence now too. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

"Yosh, let's go!" Ken says and marches along with Yamamoto as if he had already won the game. "Why did I have to be dragged into this?" Yamamoto complains sleepily, but he went on to the court anyway. Fortunately for them, Saru will not be playing in this match, but still his team had a lot of scary people. The two players on his team looked really well built and athletic. When Tsuna looked at them, one of them replied with a threatening look on his face and dragged his finger across his throat. Even though Tsuna was not playing now, he still felt terrified of them.  
The outdoor court looked ordinary, with a net in the middle and sand as the surface to play on. There were some people who came to watch the game out of curiosity and were sitting on stands that were prepared for them. Despite the normal appearance, Tsuna had his weird feeling that there will be tons of traps set up by Reborn awaiting the four players. Even stranger, the court was surrounded by glass, like a box covering the place. Reborn who would be the referee was sitting outside the box at a table with a computer screen with multiple angles of the inside on it.

The team that would be serving first is Saru's team, which was decided by a coin toss. Mean while, Tsuna and the others were cheering on from the side. "Good luck Ken and Yamamoto-kun!" Mukuro cheers, complete with pom poms and Chikusa holding up a sign. _They are way too serious about this._ Tsuna thought. When he glanced at Hibari, he could see that his boyfriend was also excited about the game. Wait, _boyfriend?_  
"Welcome everybody to 'Ultimate Beach Volleyball!" Reborn announces through a microphone. Everybody in the crowd and Mukuro (whilst waving his pom poms) cheered in response. "Today as you know, are playing beach volleyball, but with a twist! Over on this side we have Yamamoto and Ken." Reborn announces and gestures towards the left side of the court, earning lots of cheers and a few squeals from overly excited girls. "And on this side is Akihito and Kei!" the baby continued. The cheers they got equaled the amount that Yamamoto and Ken received.  
"Okay! Now that we got to know our competitors, let's start!" Reborn says and blows a whistle shortly after.

The one that must of been Akihito proceeds the throw the ball up into the air and serves it to the other side of the court. Ken was successfully able to receive it and bumped it to the other side of the court. The game went on like this for ten minutes straight with not a single interruption. _Maybe I was just over thinking things, nothing unusual has happened yet._ Tsuna says to himself. But he still had the feeling that something horrible was going to happen any second.  
So far, the game was pretty even as well as the scores which were now 6-5 with Saru's team in the lead.

"Is it only me, or is the court getting dustier?" Chrome says. Tsuna assumed that she was just seeing things, but it did seem that it was getting harder to see what was going on inside the glass box. "Yosh, now our competitors face the first obstacle, the sandstorm!" Reborn announces with joy clear in his voice. In just a few more seconds the box was already completely yellow with sand blowing everywhere inside of it. "This is ridiculous! How are they supposed to see with all the sand everywhere?" Hibari exclaims.  
"It's all right, if it's Yamamoto and Ken, then they'll be able to pull through." Gokudera says, "They do have great instincts after all."  
 _Gokudera's right, maybe there's a chance of us winning._ Tsuna thought as he tried his hardest to see what was going on inside the court.

* * *

"Oi, what the hell is with this sudden sandstorm?!" Ken exclaims as he closed his eyes to prevent the grains of sand from getting into his eyes. "I don't know, but I did not sign up for any of this nonsense." Yamamoto responds. _How the heck are we supposed to play like this?_ the boy thought to himself as he tried his best to locate where the ball was coming from. _From the left._ he decided. Yamamoto then dove to his left, and to his surprise, the ball made contact with his arms. "Hey Yamamoto, did you hit the ball just now?" Ken shouts over the sound of the wind.  
"Well yeah, I just followed my instincts." Yamamoto responds, "Hey, to your right."  
Ken did as he was told immediately and went to his right to receive a ball. "How the hell are you doing this?" the baffled boy asks.  
"I told you, just follow your instincts."  
"Well all right then."

The two of them went on like this for a minute, receiving balls here and there on instinct. This went on until Ken was able to set the ball, allowing Yamamoto to spike it to the other side. Once the ball seemed to make contact with something, a buzzer sounded off and the sandstorm gradually started to die down. "It looks like Yamamoto and Ken were able to score a point against the other team!" Reborn says. A cheer of amazement erupted from the crowd and Mukuro looked like he was very happy about that point that they scored. "It's not over yet, we still have ten more points to go." Yamamoto says. Now the boy was getting serious about the game.

The game went on like this with ridiculous obstacles to clear from the net suddenly increasing in height, a flash bang which almost blinded all four players, and to the whole court tilting in various angles making it harder to play the match properly.  
"How those two are playing really confuses me." Tsuna says as he watched the players compete in awe. "Yeah, I have to admit that I do like watching stuff like this." Hibari laughs.  
"Oh, you like to watch sports, Hibari-san?"  
"I like to watch people go through really tough challenges like this actually."  
 _W-What kind of things do you watch?_ Tsuna thought and sweat dropped. The score was already at 14-14 so things are getting pretty intense. Both teams looked really exhausted from having to go through all of Reborn's little shenanigans. It looked like there will not be any more obstacles to face anytime soon though, it was nearing the end of the match after all, right? But then, it is Reborn, so who knows?

"As we near the end of this match, I am happy to announce that there is one more challenge to face!" Reborn says, "Will our competitors survive? We will see in just a few short moments." the baby smirks amusingly. He had something interesting in store for the poor players which might put their lives on the line if they do not know what to do in the situation they will be put in. As Yamamoto, Ken, Akihito, and Kei kept on playing, their movement speed started to gradually slow down.  
"Don't you think it's getting harder to move around?" Yamamoto asks as he bumped the volleyball to the other side of the court.  
"Yeah, it feels like the sand is getting more how do you describe it, sticky? Or viscous." Ken managed to quickly say between breaths. The boy noticed that his opponents had become shorter for some reason. He then looked down at his feet and saw that he was sinking as well, making his eyes widen in shock. "Oi, the ground just suddenly turned into quicksand!" Ken shouts at Yamamoto. The boy gave a questioning look but decided to take a quick glance at his feet to find that he was slowly sinking into the sand. _What are we going to do? We have to keep moving or else we're going to lose this stupid game._ Yamamoto thought, frustrated for the first time in a long time. "You can't panic or make too much movement or else we're going to sink!" Ken says. He had played enough video games to know what to do in situations like these, "It won't kill us though, we'll only sink up to our waist." he said to resassure Yamamoto just in case. Yamamoto nodded in reply as he passed the volleyball to Ken.

As time went on, the audience started to notice that the four players looked like the ground underneath their feet was swallowing them up. "This is insane, are those special effects or something?" one of them said. "Well if they are, these guys are doing a good job at it." another one said. It was real actually quite real in fact. Though nobody in the right mind would believe that there would be quicksand on a beach volleyball court. All of the players were struggling to just get to the ball in time so that they would not risk the last point that will cost them the game. But as they did that, their bodies began to sink deeper and deeper into the viscous substance.

 _This is getting out of hand, they're gonna die if this keeps going on!_ Tsuna thought. He looked to the others and could see that they were also getting agitated as well. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Chrome asks Mukuro who responded with an all too carefree smile. "Don't worry, all we have to do is believe in them!" he says as if what is currently happening right in front of their eyes did not exist. Mukuro then proceeded to continue cheering the duo on with his megaphone that he got from out of nowhere yet again.

* * *

"Oi Kei, we have to wrap this up fast, you heard what the kid said just now." Akihito who was one of the representatives from Saru's team says to his teammate. "I know, but moving in this fucking quicksand is harder than you think." Kei responded as he bumped the volleyball to the other side. The quicksand was already up below their waist so it was difficult to move around the court especially when they were constantly sinking deeper by the second. "Kei, you're going to have to use that skill of yours." Akihito says. Kei nods in agreement, it was their only chance at winning this match.

Meanwhile, Ken and Yamamoto were also having a hard time keeping up with the game. Even though they moved slower, they had not sunk as far as Akihito and Kei's team. _All right, at this rate, the game is in our favor._ Ken thought. But suddenly, Kei was able to spike the volleyball over the net, making the ball look like only a mere blur to the eyes. "Shit, Yamamoto!" Ken shouted. Yamamoto got the message and tried with all his might to get to the ball as fast as he can. To his surprise, Yamamoto was able to get to the ball in time and sent it over to the opposite side. "No way!" Kei exclaims. It seemed that no one had been able to return that spike from what Kei had experienced. Well, that is until just now.  
Akihito and Kei panicked and glanced around frantically to predict where the ball would land. Akihito moved backwards slowly, keeping his eye on the ball. "Hey don't hit it!" his partner said. Akihito's eyes widened, but he decided to trust his friend on this one. So, the high school student gave up on the ball and let it fly over his head, earning a gasp of shock from the audience.

"He's completely ignoring the game. They're winning, Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeals in excitement. But the look on Hibari's face showed that he was quite doubtful about that statement. "H-Hibari-san?" Then, Reborn blew on his whistle, the shrill noise rang on the speakers almost damaging everybody's eardrums. "The ball had landed outside the court's boundaries, which means that Saru's team wins this first game." Reborn says. A slow motion playback of the last few moments appear on a giant screen for the audience to see. Tsuna's eyes widen in shock, _No way._

* * *

A/N : I'm sorry if this chapter was too boring to read! I just finished my exams this week so it's still quite stressful for me lol. Thank you guys so much for keeping up with this story even though my updates have been very irregular lately *virtual hug* And don't worry, this is only the first game to Tsuna and the gang still have plenty more games to win in the future :D

As always, please leave a review on this chapter and stay tuned for the next update!

Usamimi out!


	13. Panic in the Middle of the Sea

The crowd cheered as Reborn announced Akihito and Ken's victory.

 _Team Saru - 1, Team Tsuna - 0_ The score board read.

"We were so close too." Hibari says optimistically. Ken meanwhile was bowing down to Mukuro a million times because of their loss, but Yamamoto did not seem to care at all. "It's all right Ken, we still have to more games to go after all." Mukuro says so Ken would stop his actions before he got hurt. By the time Ken lifted up his head to look at the navy haired boy, his blonde hair was already full of sand. "Mukuro-sama! I will be sure to win the next match for us!" Ken says with determination. Mukuro smiles, "Good, now get up before people start staring Ken." he says. Ken did as he was told and got up from his kneeling position as fast as he can.  
"This thing will be a piece of cake! Now all we have to do is beat you next match and we'll win." Saru calls out proudly to Tsuna and his team.  
"You don't even know if you'll win you pathetic monkey, last time I checked, you lost a fight to Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro says back. A nerve bulges on Saru's forehead and his face looked red as a tomato, "You fuckin' pineapple headed bastard!"  
"I happen to like my hairstyle thank you very much."  
Everybody else sweat dropped as they watched Saru and Mukuro curse at each other like no one was watching. In order to stop all the pandemonium, Reborn blew on his whistle which sounded through the speakers. Everyone present covered their ears in pain. The sound of the whistle without the speakers was already bad enough. "All right, our next game is going to involve everybody present." Reborn announces. He was now in a mermaid outfit, complete with a bright pink curly wig, a seashell bikini, and a green tail, sitting on a large rock nearby. "This game is quite simple, all you have to do is swim from here to that boat over there." the infant says and points to a boat floating in the distance, "The first team to reach is the winner, on the condition that everyone in the team is present."

Tsuna looked at the boat floating in the distance. It looked like it was about 100 meters away from the shore. "Isn't that a bit too far?" Gokudera asks. Reborn smiles and brushes his 'hair' with a fork like in one of the movies, "The more challenging the better, don't you think?" Tsuna paled at this, sure he knew how to swim because of Reborn and his friend's training in his world, but this looked like double the length of a regular swimming pool. "Of course, we'll be generous with you and give you people a 20 minutes break. Now off you go." Reborn says and waves his hand.

* * *

"You seem nervous Tsuna-san." Hibari says worriedly.  
"Y-Yeah, I've never had to do something like this before." Tsuna answers. The two of them were in the same place they were when they first arrived. Sitting under the shade of an umbrella and staring at the blue ocean.  
"It's all right Tsuna-san it's only swimming after all, and if we lose it's okay too, this is only a game after all." Hibari says to reassure Tsuna. _Y-You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?_ Tsuna wanted to say. He was not worried about losing the game, it was more like he worried about he and the other's lives. Anything can happen when you are in the middle of the sea. "If anything happens, then I'll protect you, Tsuna-san." Hibari says. Hearing that made the brunette blush many shades of pink. It is not weird when Hibari saves Tsuna in multiple situations, but this feeling was way different.  
"Hey you two, your break is up." Chikusa says, looking down at the two. He looked even more threatening with a shadow covering his face.  
"Un, thanks." Hibari says, not noticing the dark aura that came from the boy. Chikusa sighs and walks away from the pair. "Don't worry about Chikusa, he's always this way I guess." Hibari says to Tsuna. The brunette nods nervously and gets up.

Hibari and Tsuna start walking to the place where everyone agreed to meet, which was a part of the beach that was completely devoid of people. Which was weird because there were tons of people watching the game before. "Is everyone present?" Reborn asks, still in his mermaid cosplay. It really is a wonder how he was able to move in that thing. "Let's just get on with it already." Saru says, "I feel like beating someone to a pulp." He is most likely referring to Mukuro who happily responded, "Oh, it's on."  
Everyone took their place in the ocean water, which reached up to their waists. "Ready, set, go!" Reborn said and blew on his obnoxious whistle yet again, his bright pink hair flying in the breeze.

It was at this time that Tsuna was so grateful was taught how to swim before this happened. He would have drowned in deep water by now if it was not for his friends and the other Reborn in his world. It has already been a while since the race started and Tsuna could already tell that he was in last place. _This is bad, I might cost us the game if I lag behind._ Up ahead, people were starting to stop at a buoy floating on the water. _That's weird_ Tsuna thought, _why aren't they moving?_ By the time he caught up with the others he was able to read a message written on the buoy.

 _75 meters, everyone stop here._

"Oh, Sawada, you took your time." Yamamoto says.

"Sorry..." Tsuna said apologetically, "But why are we stopping?" he asks.

As if answering his question, the water current started to go in weird directions. After a while, everybody noticed that it was going in circles. "A whirlpool?! What the hell is happening?!" Chikusa exclaims.  
"Oi brats! Is this your doing?!" Saru shouts.  
"If it was, then we wouldn't be in here with you would we?" Mukuro shouts back.  
"Tsuna-san!" Hibari says, trying to find Tsuna in the chaos.  
The current got stronger and stronger, and pretty soon everyone was going in circles getting closer to the center of the whirlpool by the second. Tsuna was constantly being dragged underwater, and he was struggling just to get short gasps of air. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna desperately shouts. Why was he calling out Hibari's name was a total mystery to Tsuna as well. Seconds passed by and Tsuna was already near the center of the whirlpool, and he was getting dragged underwater more and more often.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

A/N : Now I know that this chapter is shorter than the usual ones, but I promise that next chapter WILL be longer!

As always, please leave a review on what you think, and stay tuned for the next update.

Usamimi out!


	14. Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That

_Am I dead?_

"Tsuna-san!"

 _Hibari-san? What is he doing here?_

"Please don't die on me now!"

 _Something tastes sweet..._

Tsuna woke up with a gasp and a barrage of coughs. "Tsuna-san, you're alive!" Hibari says in relief. Tsuna looks around and sees Hibari sitting next to him. He tilts his head in confusion, "Alive? What happened to me?" he asks. The raven haired boy blushes, "W-When I woke up, you were unconscious and you were barely breathing so I..." Hibari says, blushing an even deeper shade of red. It took Tsuna a while to process what exactly happened, and when he did, his eyes widened and he also turned red as a tomato.  
"I'm sorry Tsuna-san! Even though you're not actually my boyfriend I went and did something disgusting to you!" Hibari suddenly cries and starts bowing down in front of Tsuna.  
"You don't have to apologize, Hibari-san, in fact I'm very grateful that you saved my life!" Tsuna says frantically in hopes of calming the other down.  
"B-But!"  
The brunette suddenly pulls Hibari into an embrace, "Thank you for protecting me, Hibari-san." he says calmly. By now Hibari's face was already warm from embarrassment. "Anyway, where are we?" Tsuna asks, letting Hibari go. "I'm not so sure too, but we're still underwater." Hibari replies. As they looked around, the two noticed that they were in a library that seemed to be underwater. There were circular windows that showed the many fish swimming around. The walls were lined with shelves containing mostly classical stories and novels. It was a rather cozy place with two couches and a long sofa in the center of the room along with a mahogany coffee table. _How did we even end up here?_ Tsuna wonders.

"Ah, so here you guys are!" a voice says. One of the book shelves suddenly swings open revealing the others who were missing. "M-Mukuro!" Hibari squeaks.  
"Hm, that's weird, I swear that it's a door on the other side of this shelf." Chrome says.  
"This is so cool! It's like we're in some kind of video game!" Ken exclaims, and Chikusa nods in agreement.  
"Boss, I'm glad you're safe." Gokudera says popping up from behind the shelf.  
Yamamoto and M.M. walk through the door, which means that everyone on their team was present. That is a good thing. _Speaking of M.M., she hasn't really talked much since we got here._ Tsuna thought. The book shelf that everyone walked through then suddenly slams shut, making most of them jump in surprise. A screen then lowers itself from the ceiling, displaying an image of Reborn in a pirate outfit on it.

"Ahoy everyone!" the baby says. Leon was perched on Reborn's shoulder instead of a parrot like what most people are used to. "So you were behind all of this!" Tsuna exclaims as he stared in horror at Reborn's image on the screen. The baby just ignores him and continues talking, "Sorry for the inconvenience everyone, this is where the real game begins." he says.  
"The real game?" Hibari repeats confusingly.  
"Aye, that whirlpool just now was just to transport you to this stage. So, all of you will be playing another game, interesting eh?"  
Only Ken was the one who nodded in excitement. The rest of them looked at each other uneasily. "On the coffee table there is a tablet. You will use this tablet to answer questions which will be the key to your freedom." Chikusa walks over to the coffee table and picks up a silver slab, "Is this it?" he asks and shows it to the infant on screen. "Yes it is, there are ten questions for you to answer. Your goal is to answer all ten questions within forty-five minutes."  
"And what happens if we don't answer all questions in time?" Mukuro asks making Reborn smile, "Worst case scenario, you'll be trapped in here forever." he says. Now everyone except Yamamoto had a look of shock on their faces, "Whichever team finishes first will be the winner." Reborn says as he opened a chest filled with gold coins. Then the screen went black.

 _This is insane!_ Tsuna thought in despair. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, "It's all right boss, we'll be able to get through this." Gokudera says. This reassured Tsuna a little because he did have some clever people on his team. Now all he had to worry about was the part where they will all be trapped in this place forever if they did not answer all ten questions. Suddenly, a wall opens up revealing a cloths rack with the clothes that all of them wore before they went to the beach. "Well this is weird, how did they get our clothes?" Chrome says as she examined her clothes. The others went up to the rack and got their clothes, relieved that they would not have to freeze in their swimsuits. Once everyone got their clothes on, a loud beeping sound came from the tablet. Chikusa checked the device he was holding and tapped on its screen. The beeping noise ceased and displayed the first question.

 _What has rivers but no water, forests but no trees, and cities but no buildings?_

Then, a timer appeared on the screen that Reborn was just on.  
 _00 : 44 : 59_ it read, counting down the time that was left. "Well this one's easy, it's obviously a map." Ken says with a proud look on his face. Well that was fast. "Are you sure, Ken?" Chrome asks skeptically. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Chikusa says. He enters in Ken's answer on the tablet. The screen stayed as it was without showing any signs if the answer was correct. "Maybe your answer was wrong." he says to Ken. Just as he said that, the door to the room opened, leading them to the next room .  
"Maybe your answer was wrong." Ken says mocking Chikusa in a high pitched voice. Everyone walked through the door and found themselves in a hallway with three doors on each side. As everyone stepped out the door, it slammed shut, leaving no place to turn back to. "This is creepy." Tsuna mutters.

The tablet beeped and displayed the next question is displayed.

 _Among these doors, one of them leads you one step closer to victory. Choose right, and you may proceed._

It was a 1/6 chance that a guess would be correct, so randomly choosing a door would most likely lead to their demise. "How are we supposed to know which one to choose?" M.M. asks nervously. All of the six doors looked exactly like each other, making it harder to decide. The timer on the tablet they held currently read _00 : 42 : 10_ in red bold letters. "Choose right, and you may proceed." Hibari recites. He glances to the first door on his right and twists the door knob. Surprisingly, it turned, making Hibari even more nervous. He pushes the door, which led to a room with a medieval atmosphere complete with a throne at the end of the room and a red carpet leading to it. "Nice work Hibari-san!" Tsuna says in awe to Hibari. The boy blushes, "I-I didn't even know if it would work to be honest." he says.  
"Everyone, we found the next room!" Tsuna calls out to the others who were still wandering around in the halls.  
"That was faster than I expected" Mukuro says as the rest of them entered the next room.

The room they were in was spacious. The floors were checkered and suits of armor stood in a row in front of the extravagant throne. A red carpet traveled from the throne to a door that must have been he entrance to the next room. Once again the tablet beeps and displays a riddle.

 _The eight of us go forth, but not back to protect our king._

"This one seems familiar." says Gokudera. Mukuro, meanwhile walked over to the throne and decided to lounge on it like it was nobody's business. "Oi, don't just go sitting on random chairs, what if it's a trap?!" Chrome chides Mukuro.  
"You worry too much, Chrome. I'll just get out with my magic if it comes to that." the boy replies nonchalantly.  
"Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

Tsuna's eyes widen. Since it was one of Reborn's games, anything could happen. He frantically looks over at Yamamoto who was just staring at one of the suits of armor. he then raises his hand to lift up the flap on the helmet. "Yamamoto don't!" Tsuna shouts.  
"Hm, why?" Yamamoto asks, stopping his actions. His hand was just a centimeter away from the suit's face. Tusna heaves a sigh of relief until -  
"WHO DARES TOUCH THE MIGHTY KARL?" the suit of armor in front of Yamamoto bellows.  
"HIIIIIEEE!" Tsuna screams.  
Apparently he was the only one who squealed like a girl, making his face turn a bright shade of red. _How are they not scared from that?_ he thought.  
"You can talk? That's so cool!" Ken says with sparkles in his eyes. "Uh, yes. Only the two of us sadly." a softer voice says. Tsuna yet again squeaks in surprise, just less hysterical this time. Two suits of armor moved and did a salute, then moved one step forward. The two of them were four suits of armor apart.  
"So what is it that you peasants need from us?" the deep voice that claimed to be Karl speaks. Yamamoto lifts open the flap to his helmet and peeks inside, only to find the suit empty. "DON'T PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON ME!" yells Karl. He waved his blunt sword in the air in an attempt to chase Yamamoto away. The boy steps backward to avoid being hit by the weapon. "Sorry about Karl over there. My name is Martty by the way." the other suit of armor says, scratching the back of its metal head, "So what are you guys and ladies doing here anyways?"  
"We're kind of playing a game by answering some riddles." Hibari answers.  
"We will have a grand feast if we win too!" Mukuro cheers.  
"A FEAST you say? Why, we would be obliged to help you on your quest!" Karl says, snatching his sword away from Ken who was trying to take it.

Everybody seemed unfazed by the fact that two suits of armor that had no one inside them were having an actual conversation with them except for Tsuna. This was like something you would see in a movie or an anime, and it was already a weird concept to think about.  
"So what is this riddle you have to answer? Maybe we can help." Martty offers.  
"Uh, was something like 'eight of us move forward to attack but not back to protect our king.' " Chrome says. She was standing next to Mukuro who was still sitting on the throne.  
"Hm, unfortunately, we don't have a king so we don't know how to answer that." Karl says.  
"Sorry..." apologizes Martty.  
"I-I see." Tsuna says nervously. Gokudera stares at the tablet uneasily, "We might want to hurry guys, we have thirty-seven minutes left and we still have to go through 8 more stages including this one." he says. Each question took quite a while to answer, so if they spent too much time on this riddle, there might not be enough time to go through the rest.

"THAT'S IT PEASANT. THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU MESS WITH I, THE MIGHT KARL!" Karl shouts at Ken. He was trying again for the umpteenth time to get a hold on the suit's sword so that he could play around with it. The blonde moves sideways and so does the suit of armor, but Karl stepped diagonally instead of a straight path. As Karl swung his fake sword, Ken dodges and gets behind him. "But I just wanted to look at it." Ken whines.  
"You fool, if I had the ability to turn around right now, I would smack that stupid look off your face!"  
"What do you mean the ability to turn around?" Chikusa asks, feeling annoyed that Ken had suddenly started to cling to his arm.  
"Oh about that... I have no idea why as well, but it seems that we only walk in straight and diagonal paths." Martty explains, "The only time when we are able to move back to our original positions is when the bell rings."  
"Heh, that's interesting." says Ken who was trying to get Martty's spear. This time, fortunately for him, the suit was willing to let the boy play with it unlike Karl.

Gokudera looks at the riddle on the tablet in concentration. _'Eight of us'?_ he thought. He then counted the suits of armor in the room. There were eight, including Karl and Martty. Next, he glanced at the checkered floors. "Wait, you said that you can only move in straight and diagonal paths right?" he asks Martty.  
"Uh, yes, that's right. Why do you ask?" the suit replies. Gokudera had a look that said that he had come so an answer. He quickly puts in the answer on the tablet, and to everyone's surprise, it was correct. "What did you put in as the answer young peasant?" Karl asks. He stayed in his place since he could not move anywhere else. "The answer was chess pawns." Gokudera says, "There are eight pawns in chess, and the pawns can't move backwards."  
Everyone soon gets the idea and compliment Gokudera on getting the answer quickly.  
"You're really amazing Gokudera-kun." Tsuna comments. The boy smiles sheepishly at the remark.  
"So! Now that you have answered the riddle, the door should open right about... Now!" Mukuro says, pointing at the door across the throne he was still sitting on. After an awkward silence, the door still did not open. "I'm sorry to break this to you little man, but that door is merely a decoration." Karl says.  
"He's right, it's fixed to the wall." says M.M.. The wooden door had no hinges at all. "Well that's weird, how else are we supposed to get to the next level?" Ken asks.

As if answering his question, a loud humming sound rang throughout the room. It sounded like a machine at work. Suddenly, a tile opens up in front of the throne Mukuro was on, and the chair tosses him into the hole. "Mukuro-san!" Chrome exclaims as she watched him disappear. After that, the tiles that each person was standing on opened up as well, leaving everyone to plummet and scream to the next stage. "Farewell peasants!" Karl says as he waved. "I wish you good luck!" Martty adds in.

The two suits of armor stayed silent for a while, standing in the position they were in before. The sound of a church bell ringing is then heard. "Looks like the reset time is here." Martty says as he and Karl slid back to their original places in front of the throne. "So Martty, what do you want to do after all this?" Karl asks.  
"Hm, maybe go out for some ice cream or other desserts?" Martty says in a cheery tone. Karl chuckles at his friend's answer, "A warrior should be going out for food such as a steak or a beer! Don't be such a pansy." he says.  
"D-Don't make fun of me! I only want to do the things I like." Martty says, embarrassed.

* * *

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna screams at the to of his lungs as he fell at alarming speed. He had to keep his eyes shut to prevent the air from stinging them. He could hear his other friends also screaming in fear. _A-Are we going to die?!_ Tsuna thought in full panic mode.  
After what felt like an eternity of falling, Tsuna landed on something hard, but he also felt like he was sinking a little. He opens his eyes and finds himself face to face with a human skull. "HIE! What the hell?!" he screams as he sits up. Tsuna tries to stand up and feels something crack under his feet. When he looked down, he saw that he had stepped on a bone which most likely belonged to a human. "HIE!" he screams and jumped back, causing him to fall back and slide down the hill of bones.  
"Ow." Tsuna mutters as he sat up to rub the back of his head. "Ah! Tsunayoshi-kun, here you are." says Mukuro as he ran over to the brunette. "Mukuro! Where are the others?" Tsuna asks as he stood up. Mukuro shrugs, "I don't know, so far I have been able to find only you." he says, "Everyone! Where are you?" he then shouts. His voice echoes throughout the place, but received no replies.  
"I guess we have to walk around and search for them ourselves." Tsuna says fearfully. He looked around the place and it sent chills down his spine. There were mountains of bones all around them, all belonging to people.

Tsuna and Mukuro walk out of the room they were in and wandered the place. Human skulls liked the walls, and everywhere they turned, there were bones lying on the ground. It was palpable that it was moist since there were multiple puddles of water on the paths the two walked on. _This place smells bad._ Tsuna thought as he walked. The place was dark, only lit by the torches that hung on the wall. Mukuro looked really relaxed to be in a place like this. He was smiling as if he knew something.  
Tsuna hears a noise and stops in his tracks, "Mukuro, do you hear that?" he asks.  
"Hm? What are you talking about Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asks in reply.  
The two stay quiet for a while to listen to the sound Tsuna was talking about. The sound of footsteps coming toward them could be faintly heard, and it sounded like they were running.  
"Hurry Gokudera!" Hibari's voice shouted.  
 _Hibari-san?_ Tsuna thinks in relief. Why did he sound so afraid though?

Hibari, Gokudera, and Yamamoto came out from the corner and looked really panicked, and Tsuna soon realized why. "Tsuna-san, Mukuro! Run!" Hibari yells. Behind the three of them was a horde of skeletons chasing after them with weapons like swords and bones. Tsuna and Mukuro did not need a second warning to run. "What is happening?!" Tsuna screams as he ran.  
"I don't know! We were just walking and this army of skeletons started to come after us!" Gokudera says between breaths. No matter how much the five of them ran, the skeletons just kept chasing them. _How big is this place?!_ Tsuna thought. He was running out of breath, but he had to keep running if it meant staying alive. "Oh, I know!" Mukuro says and smiles cheerfully. He faced back and took out something from his pocket. Then suddenly, a huge cloud of pink smoke filled the whole corridor, distracting the skeleton army and allowing the group to run somewhere safe.  
"How did you do that?" asks Hibari. He was leaning on the wall for support, too tired to notice that it was made out of human skulls. "A magician must always be prepared." Mukuro says and did the thumbs up sign. Tsuna and Gokudera were sitting on the ground trying to catch their breath since the two of themm were not as athletic as the others. "Gokudera-kun, do you have the tablet?" Tsuna asks. Gokudera nods and holds up the tablet. It seemed to be all right, but the next riddle did not show up yet. "I think we need everyone for the next question to appear." Gokudera says.

That was going to be a hard task, this place was huge and it was like a labyrinth. "There's no service here unfortunately." Yamamoto says as he looked down at his phone. "When did you even have it?" Tsuna asks a bit dumbfounded. "I thought it's normal to keep your cellphone with you at all times."  
"O-Okay then."  
"So how are we going to find the others?" Hibari asks everyone. With no reception, it will be hard to get everyone back together. "Don't worry, I'm sure those four will be fine." Mukuro says. As if summoned by his words, Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, and M.M. turned a corner and found the five of them. "Mukuro-sama!" Chikusa says, running up to his leader. "Well that took no time at all." Yamamoto commented. He was happy that he did not have to waste anymore time in this stupid place.

Since the team was finally complete, the tablet made a beeping sound and displayed the next riddle.

 _A nightmare for some. For others, as a savior I come. My hands, cold and bleak, it's the warm hearts they seek._

"So what do you think it is?" Chikusa asks.  
"I don't know, but we better hurry up." Chrome says as she stared at the timer. _00 : 29 : 47_ it read. They have gone through only three riddles so far, but there was only thirty minutes left.  
"So far, the answers to the riddles had to do with our surroundings." Gokudera explains, "I think we should base our answers on that."  
"Great idea Gokudera-kun." Mukuro compliments while giving another thumbs up. Gokudera looks around him for clues. "Well all the walls are made of human bone." Hibari says. "Yeah, and that skeleton army back then too." says Yamamoto. By now, the revolting scent of the place could no longer be smelled. It was either because their noses had gotten used to the smell or their minds decided not to process it. "We must in some catacomb." Ken adds, "I mean, the place can't be a dungeon since there are no cells."  
"Oh, so our answer has to do with dead people?" Tsuna asks. He was amazed at how fast everyone was solving the riddle bit by bit. "I got one! How about the grim reaper?" Ken asks excitedly. "I don't think the answer would be that stupid, Ken." Chikusa says bluntly.  
"W-Why don't we just put in death first?" M.M. suggests. Everybody seemed to agree with her so Gokudera put in the answer. Just as the boy pressed the enter icon, the wall in front of them slides open, revealing nothing but pitch black. "It's close enough to the grim reaper." Ken says and puffed his cheeks.  
"What do you think is down there?" Chrome says and points to the new passage.

Suddenly, the whole catacomb started rumbling and shaking. "W-What's happening?" Tsuna exclaims as he struggled to stand his ground. "I don't know, maybe we triggered something by answering the riddle." Gokudera shouts over the sound of the catacombs falling apart. "We might want to go now." says Hibari. He points up to the ceiling to reveal that it was going to crush them soon if they did not go into the passage. Mukuro was the first to go. He seemed undisturbed by everything that was happening around him. "Down the rabbit hole we go~" he sang as he disappeared into the darkness. Everybody else soon followed in fear of being squashed like bugs.

Fortunately, they did not have to free fall to the next stage like before. There was a set of stairs for the group to descend. It was narrow and hard to walk on so everybody had to slowly make their way down in the dark. Being the clumsy person he is, Tsuna sometimes stumbled on the steps. His heart skipped a beat everytime he felt like he was going to fall. Only the red glow from the timer on the tablet could be seen in the darkness. _We have 27 minutes left..._ Tsuna says in his mind, _I hope we can make it in time, I really don't want to find out what will happen to us if we don't._  
The brunette become so caught up in his thoughts that he slipped and bumped into someone's back. "Ah, I'm sorry." he squeaks. "Oh, Tsuna-san. Be careful, the steps here are quite slippery." he heard Hibari say.  
Tsuna could not see his expression, but he could tell Hibari was worried about him. If it were the other Hibari, Tsuna had a high chance of being bitten to death right then and there. _Hibari-san is so kind._ he thought as his face grew warm, _I wonder if the other Hibari-san is the same way deep inside._  
It may be true that Hibari was a coldhearted person to everyone he met, but the boy did save Tsuna and his friends multiple times. He just gives an excuse involving keeping the peace and tranquility in Namimori though.

"Everyone~ we're nearing the exit." Mukuro says. In the distance, Tsuna could see a bright light. "We made it." he says in relief. It felt like he had been walking down the stairs for ages. Once getting near the light, Tsuna had to squint his eyes because he had been in the dark for so long. After walking into the light, the group was met with an incredibly beautiful garden. Sweet smelling flowers bloomed everywhere and there were multiple trees and bushes that grew fruits. "Wow..." Tsuna softly says as he stepped down from the last of the stairs.

Just then, the tablet beeps to display the next riddle.

 _I am the first you ever saw, what greets you every morning, and what goes out in the end._

"Why do riddles have to be so confusing?" was the question on everybody's minds. "Maybe the first thing we see when we're born is the answer?" Tsuna suggests.  
"Yeah, maybe." Gokudera says.  
At least it was less pressuring to answer this riddle. The tranquil atmosphere of the garden seemed to put everyone's minds at ease. The sun was not so strong at the time so it felt cool. "What greets us every morning?" Hibari wonders.  
"Oh, maybe it's our mother." Gokudera says.  
"But some of us don't have a mother to greet us every morning." Chikusa says in a somewhat cold tone. Gokudera whimpers a little and quickly apologizes to the boy. Maybe some of the Kokuyo gang members have not met their parents like in the other world.

Suddenly, the sky got darker and the sun started to set faster than usual. In a few seconds, the sun was gone and the whole garden was shrouded in darkness. "That's weird, it was bright just a moment ago." Chrome says.  
"It's 3 in the afternoon." Yamamoto says as he checked his cell phone. In the corner of his vision, Tsuna could see Mukuro smirk. But it was gone as fast as it appeared though, so the brunette was not sure about what he just saw. _Maybe he does know something._ he thinks to himself. Maybe there was more to Mukuro than meets the eye. Since it gotten dark, the chirping of crickets and other nocturnal animals sounded throughout the garden. "We have about 26 minutes left." M.M. says timidly. It felt as if time was moving faster than usual in the place. After a while, the sky got bright again like when they first got here. The sun came up and the sound of crickets was now replaced with the singing of birds.  
"What in the world is happening?" Tsuna says as he looked at his surroundings in fear. Does time go on differently in this world? But the days went by normally as far as he knew.

Just like before, the sky went dark, and then back to day again. It went on like this with the sky switching from day to night at a fast rate until finally, the sun did not come up anymore. "Oi, oi, oi, isn't it supposed to be day by now?" Ken exclaims. "Who cares? We have only 17 minutes left on the timer, stop wasting time and answer the riddle already." complained Chikusa. It was harsh, but they did spend too much time marveling and the changes of scenery.  
"So does anyone know the answer yet?" Chrome asks. Nobody gave a reply. _If this keeps up, we'll run out of time for sure!_ Tsuna said in his head, feeling panicked. "Why don't we just randomly put in answers until it's correct?" Yamamoto suggests.  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." M.M. says.  
"Well, we won't know until we try." Ken says.

The group started to type in random answers they came up with, all of which were wrong. It seemed that nothing bad would happen if they answered a question incorrectly. Gokudera tried to put _Beauty_ as the answer, but it was wrong as well. "I'm out of ideas guys." he says in defeat.  
"I don't know too, just put the god damn sun as the answer. It's the only thing that has been appearing and disappearing." Chikusa says. He was clearly very annoyed and frustrated by now. Gokudera jumped a little and entered in the word _sun_. To everyone's surprise, it worked.  
"Great work, Chikusa, now all that's left is to wait to be transported to the next level." Mukuro cheers, putting an arm around his friend.  
Instead of being transported to another place, the tablet beeped again.

 _Within the truth lies lies. Within the lie lies the truth._

Was all that it said. "What the hell?" Ken says. As soon as he said it, the earth beneath them split into two. Everything around them started to fall apart. While everyone was panicking, Tsuna was deep in thought. _Where did I hear that saying before?_ he thought. The answer to the riddle was at the tip of his tongue, yet he was completely clueless. The brunette let out a scream as the ground shook, throwing him off balance and making him land on his bottom. "Well this certainly is interesting." Mukuro says. Tsuna's eyes widen, _That's it!_ "Gokudera-kun, give me the tablet!" Tsuna shouts above the sound of trees falling and the earth shaking. Gokudera nods and gives his boss the device. Tsuna sees that the timer now read _00 : 02 : 36_ that typed in the answer as fast as he could. "Tsuna-san, hurry!" Hibari says. Just as he said it, the tablet beeped. The answer was correct.

Everything around them then stopped trembling. Then, the skies shattered like glass, and the garden dissolved into nothing. Tsuna realized that they were in the same glass box that Yamamoto and Ken were in when they were having their volleyball match.

"Congratulations to team Tsuna for finishing first!" Reborn says, standing outside the box. _It was all just an illusion?_ Tsuna wondered. Mukuro cheers happily at their victory and exits the glass box. Everyone soon followed, feeling relaxed and happy for their first win. "You may have a break while we wait for the other team to finish." Reborn announces. Tsuna walks up to Reborn and whispers to him, "Oi, Reborn! What was that all about?"  
Reborn smiles, "You were just put into a simulator, that's all."  
"That's all? Some of us might have been seriously hurt!"  
"But were you?"  
"N-No, but still-"  
"Then I see no reason to listen to your complaints."  
Tsuna was about to open his mouth to protest, but sighs in defeat. "Anyway, have you found a way for me to get back home yet?" he asks instead. "Unfortunately, we have to wait until you win the game for that." Reborn says, "Now get out of my sight." The infant sneakily took out a gun and aimed it at Tsuna, aiming it at his head. Tsuna gulps and quickly scurries of to catch up with the rest of his friends.


	15. Don't Look Down On Yourself!

Tsuna was with Hibari walking along the beach. "You really saved us on that last question there, Tsuna-san." Hibari says. Tsuna blushes at the praise, "I-It's nothing compared to the others." he says. Hibari puffs out his cheeks like a chipmunk and stared at Tsuna, "Mou, Tsuna-san, you should stop looking down on yourself." he says.  
"But it's true. I'm just a no good person who messes up all the time." Tsuna says  
Hibari places his hands on Tsuna's shoulders and knocked his forehead against the brunette's. It was only hard enough to make it hurt a little "O-Ow, what did you do that for?" Tsuna squeaked, then blushed even more when he realized Hibari was looking into his eyes with his dark gray ones. "Tsuna-san, I may not know this you all that much, but I know that deep inside you are an amazing person. And I'm sure that everyone you've met knows this too." said Hibari.  
"Hibari-san..." uttered Tsuna.  
The boy pulls away from him and ruffles his fluffy brown hair a little. "Well, we should get going now" Hibari says as he gently smiled.  
"U-Un." says Tsuna, following him. He felt his heart hammering in his chest again, and he also felt a spark of joy as well. "Thank you."  
"Hm, did you say something?"  
"Oh, nothing, nothing."

* * *

"Hibari-san, I'm going to get some drinks so it'll take a while." Tsuna says as he pointed to the store selling food.  
"Oh, okay. I'll be over here then." Hibari says as he nodded.

Once he was sure Tsuna was completely out of sight, Hibari immediately kneels down and bangs his head on the sand. "Why did I do that?! I'm so stupid. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird. Tsuna-san, I'm so sorry! Oh god, please tell me he doesn't hate me." he says over and over again like some prayer.  
The people who were walking by gave him looks, probably thinking that he was either insane or took something weird. "Mommy, that guy is saying funny things." a little girl says as she looked and pointed curiously at an agitated Hibari.  
"Don't stare dear, we don't want to get involved with people like him." the mother of the child says.  
"Eh, but why?" the little girl asks as she was being dragged away by her parent.

"Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me." Hibari kept saying as if he was in a trance. He did not even notice that Tsuna had already returned with two bottles of water in his hands. "D-Did something happen when I was gone?" Tsuna says as he sweat dropped, seeing the condition Hibari was currently in.

* * *

A/N : Long time no update! The holidays are FINALLY here so I guess I can be more active.

As always, please leave a review on what you think of the story so far and stay tuned for the next update!

Usamimi out!


End file.
